Because the Art is an Explosion
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Su arte no es de este mundo. Deidara/OC
1. Capítulo 1 Comienzo, LLegada y Encuentro

**Capítulo 1 **

**Comienzo, Llegada y Encuentro**

El repicar intenso y tenaz de la lluvia sobre aquel vidrio desgastado y resquebrajado por el tiempo me distraía continuamente de mi tarea. Eventualmente descargas de placer aguijoneaban mi ocupado cerebro en un intento vano de atraer mi atención. Algo suave y tenue me tocó la piel del torso en un intento fallido de parecer delicado, hastiado por la situación miré la lujuriosa y ávida criatura que yacía a mis pies, clamando por mi atención como si de ella dependiese su existencia.

Ciertamente era hermosa, piel clara, ojos negros y brillantes, boca grande y labios delicadamente rojizos, nariz pequeña, frente estrecha y pelo liso y lacio de color negro azabache. A decir verdad todos aquellos atributos asociados a sus facciones eran correctamente definidos como "bellos" pero para alguien como yo, la verdadera belleza es algo con un sentido más profundo y complejo que la determinada fisonomía con la que nacemos. El arte es efímero, una frase que resume en su totalidad la creencias artísticas en las que baso mi vida.

La sonreí condescendiente mientras intentaba recordar su nombre, a menudo danna me recuerda que debo se cortés y agradable con las mujeres, pero esa regla que el se aplica me resulta realmente incomprensible, puesto que el término mujer para mi significa algo muy diferente que lo que significa para él.

-Dei…hazme tuya –musitó fervientemente mientras se recostaba sobre el escritorio de roble abriendo las piernas inocente y precoz, a la vez que gemía sin parar de tocarse.

-Lo siento, se acabó por hoy Inori –di gracias por haber recordado a tiempo el nombre de aquella chica definida de hermosa en cánones normales.

-Pero Dei…-comenzó a balbucir con aquella voz irritantemente aguda.

-Se acabó –la corté mientras comenzaba a adecentarme subiendo los bóxer y los pantalones con ánimo de desaparecer de allí.

-Espera un momento…si te marchas, le diré al director que has intentado violarme –el tono venenoso e infecto que adquirió su voz me hizo replantearme una vez más, hasta que punto yo estaba dispuesto a tener sexo con "cualquiera".

-Haz lo que te de la gana. Hmm –gruñí mientras cerraba la puerta corredera con desgana, bostezando y suspirando de hastío.

Lo que aquella chica dijese de mí poco iba a afectarme, quedaba poco para que terminase el semestre, los profesores estarían de claustro y nadie atendería las idioteces que aquella chica lasciva y venenosa pudiera decir. Por uno de los muchos ventanales que salpicaban las pareces amarillas del instituto, pude apreciar que la lluvia había dejado paso a un sol agradable y vigoroso que parecía irradiar alegría.

Las escaleras del primer piso estaban desiertas, ni un alma a la vista que pudiese delatar mi pervertido acto del día. Con nueva energía fluyendo por mis venas y el pelo apartado de mi rostro me sumergí de lleno en la prístina, cálida y tierna luz del sol de mediados de marzo, a la vez que el aroma de los cerezos en flor levantaba mis ánimos sobre el nivel estándar de felicidad.

Avancé con pasos seguros entre las mesas de madera que había a la salida del instituto intentando identificar a mis peculiares amigos entre la exaltado multitud que en esos momentos gritaba, maldecía y conjuraba cien mil tipos diferentes de insultos referentes a profesores cateadores.

-¡DEIDARA! –una voz familiar, masculina y arrogante se elevó por encima de las restantes, yo volví el rostro y prevenido del siguiente movimiento del enemigo recibí en mis manos el impacto de un bollo de chocolate que debería haberme manchado la cara de crema. De todas formas el jodido aperitivo fue arrojado demasiado fuerte, provocando que el relleno rebosase y me ensuciara la cara y el pelo.

-Hay que joderse, ¡Maldito Hidan cabronazo! ¡Hmm! –maldije en voz alta mientras me limpiaba los restos del tentempié y le sacaba el dedo al cabrón de mi compañero.

Varias mesas a la izquierda un tipo alto de cabello engominado peinado hacia atrás y sonrisa ancha y estúpida, reía a carcajadas.

-¡Deidara tendrías que haberte visto la cara! –rió todavía más fuerte cuando me acerqué a sentarme a su izquierda, entre Nagato y Yahiko.

-¿Qué hay Genbaku? –me preguntó el pelirrojo de los piercing con una sonrisa.

-Hmm, nada nuevo –respondía con indiferencia recostándome sobre la mesa, cuando recordé algo importante, me envaré con rapidez y perforé con la mirada a Hidan Yamaguchi, el cual ya estaba preparado para tocarme los cojones otra vez.

-Te advierto cabrón que no tengo ganas de cortarme el pelo otra vez, así que métete los jodidos chicles en las pelotas haber si se te enredan ahí –solté y me volví a acurrucar en la mesa aún algo húmeda a causa de la lluvia.

-Vaya, ¿tienes el día Emo Deidara? –ladró el antes aludido en voz alta.

-Tío, déjale en paz tus putos chillidos me rebotan en la cabeza –gruñó Nagato en mi ayuda.

-En ayuda del Emo siempre va otro Emo –en el preciso momento en el que terminó de decir aquello la mano de Yahiko le soltó una hostia de cuidado al bocazas de Hidan.

Todos reímos.

-¡A callar putas! –gimió el engominado pseudos-ente mientras se frotaba la nuca con vigor.

-Argh joder Hidan tu siempre tocando los cojones. Hmm. Con el buen humor con el que había terminado las clases hoy –me quejé elevando el rostro al cielo.

-¿Las clases? ¡JÁ! ¿Te piensas que nos chupamos el dedo Genbaku? –preguntó Yahiko lascivo mientras me guiñaba un ojo de un modo empalagosamente femenino.

-Es cierto… ¡Deidara ya es hombre! –Hidan estalló en carcajadas atrayendo la atención de todos los demás alumnos, pero como nadie se atrevía a reprocharnos nada por diferentes y variados motivos, apartaron la vista y siguieron chillando a su bola.

-Tu cállate pedazo de marica, que soy hombre mucho antes de que tu madre te vomitase –respondí.

-¡Tío a mi madre ni media! –saltó.

-Bueno Deidara, déjate de chorradas y cuéntanos de una vez que le has hecho y a quien –el tono melodramático de Yahiko me resultó más cómico que morboso, pero, independientemente de cómo preguntase y en que tono, tarde o temprano acabaría contándoselo así que me limité a relatárselo omitiendo detalles para evitar que mi "aventura" fuese catalogada como pornográfica.

-¿Entonces no te la follaste? –pregunté Hidan algo decepcionado.

-Hiciste bien…si la chica no te acabada de convencer… -Nagato dejó la frase a medias a causa de un bostezo.

-Pobre chica, no le terminaste la faena –suspiró Yahiko incorporándose, -Bueno putas, me voy a "hacer un recado" –sonrió y se despidió de nosotros con un gesto de la mano.

-Maldito cabrón agujereado –musitó Hidan compadeciéndose de si mismo.

-¿Donde esta danna? –pregunté.

-Me parece que está en el aula de arte ayudando a una alumna nueva.

-Supongo que con "ayudar" te refieres a tirándosela… ¿no? –preguntó Hidan interesado.

Nagato frunció el ceño molesto.

-Que para ti no exista nada más que el sexo y las tetas no quiere decir que para los demás sea así, hay gente que se entretiene leyendo o mirando arte, pero claro, todas esas actividades requieren al menos tres neuronas…lástima porque a ti te falta una –respondió el moreno molesto.

-Si –respondió Hidan riendo, -para querer hacer esas cosas hay que ser marica o tener novia –finalizó riendo aún mas alto, esta vez fui yo el que le propinó una hostia.

-¿Queréis dejar de joderme de una vez? –resolló.

-Te preguntaría si eres capaz de dejar de decir gilipolleces, pero eso es algo inconcebible para alguien como tú –respondí hastiado por el comentario.

-Tú cállate rubio afeminado, que eres el que menos tiene que hablar.

-Afeminado tu padre capullo, di lo que quieras porque yo, aunque te joda, triunfo entre las mujeres –le contesté con suficiencia.

-Maldito cabrón eso ya lo sé –respondió el albino apretando los dientes.

-Joder Deidara, que gran ego –dijo una voz femenina a mi espalda.

Me volví sonriendo ampliamente para ver a la responsables de tan verdaderas palabras.

-Gracias –contesté, ella me sacó la lengua mostrando la perforación en la misma.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Qué tal? –se acercó a Nagato y lo besó en los labios, provocando que el moreno se ruborizase y como consecuencia Hidan y yo empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

-Dejadlo ya anda – suspiró ella.

-Konan, ¿viste a danna? –pregunté yo.

-Esta en el aula de Arte con la chica nueva.

Esas palabras captaron mi atención al instante…pero por desgracia no fui el único.

-¿Chica nueva? –pregunté atropelladamente.

Konan rió.

-Si par de viciosos – contestó ella al percatarse de mi expresión y la de Hidan, - pero por desgracia para vosotros no creo que ella sea de "esas" –dijo ella pasándose los dedos por el pelo azul celeste.

Konan era la única chica que formaba parte de nuestro grupo de amigos, estaba con nosotros desde siempre. Había empezado a salir con Nagato hacía un par de meses sorprendiéndonos a todos pues ninguno sabía que la chica de los piercing estaba enamorada del retraído y solitario moreno.

Ella siempre me había caído bien, pues era a la única a la que yo consideraba "mujer" con total sentido. A diferencia de las chicas a las que yo me tiraba Konan era compleja, inteligente, perspicaz y agresiva, siempre te dejaba mal cuando se trataba de insultos y jamás nadie la vió callarse una verdad. Eso era lo que la diferenciaba del resto de entidades del sexo opuesto.

-¿Y como se llama ella? -Pregunté, pues la cara de Hidan, al escuchar lo antes dicho por la chica parecía haberle quitado todo interés.

Menudo cabrón violador estaba hecho….

-Pues… -Konan no llegó a decir nada, desvió la vista de mi cara y la clavó justo detrás de mí sonriendo y saludando con la mano, parecía entusiasmada.

Luego de eso reconocí la voz de danna a lo lejos, me volteé para ver entre la multitud su brillante cabello pelirrojo, había gente delante así que no lo pude apreciar hasta que se apartaron para dejarle pasar, pero, por alguna enigmática razón me fijé en la figura femenina que caminaba a su lado de la manera más atrayente, sensual y grácil que había visto jamás. Se me descolgó la mandíbula literalmente mientras observaba, absorbía y registraba todos y cada uno de los detalles del cuerpo de aquella deliciosa mujer. Era alta, tal vez mediría 1`65, su piel era de un tono intermedio entre el blanco perlino y el bronceado natural, de aspecto cremoso y suave.

Su cara era cuadrada de rasgos rectos y perfectamente simétricos, ojos grandes de color castaño chocolate, nariz de tamaño medio perfectamente proporcionada labios gruesos y rosados, boca pequeña y barbilla redondeada. Tragué saliva mientras comenzaba a analizar su delicioso cuerpo. Tenía un busto delicado, grande y esponjoso, su talle era medio, perfecto y redondo, lleno de curvas, curvas que me haría padecer mil y un males con solo imaginarme sobre ellas, ávido de más bajé hasta sus piernas, largas de piel brillante y de aspecto fuerte. Me repasé los labios con la lengua en ademán lascivo mientras observaba como su pelo castaño claro recogido en un denso moño en lo alto de la cabeza y el flequillo recto se movía agitado por el viento primaveral.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando Konan se rió.

-¿De que te ríes? Hmm –pregunté molesto.

-De tu cara de hombre que acaba de ver una diosa –me contestó en voz baja para que solo yo pudiese escucharlo.

-Que dices… -negué, pero para mi asombro me había ruborizado completamente, como un niño pequeño.

-Hola –la voz de danna me hizo levantar la vista, eso sí, no sin antes cerciorarme de que mi cara había adoptado mi máscara de tío "cool" desbancando a la anterior de panoli agilipollado.

-Hola Sasori, ¿Qué tal Takeuchi? –la voz de Konan sonó tranquila.

Levanté la vista, dispuesto a aguatar lo que me echaran, pero me esperaba todo menos que su belleza se multiplicase por cien de cerca.

Su delicioso rostro estaba feliz, sonreía a Konan y miraba alternativamente a danna algo azorada por la situación.

-Deidara… ¿Por qué no has terminado el trabajo para Arte del Mundo Contemporáneo? –la autoritaria voz de danna me hizo apartar la vista de aquel sueño echo realidad.

-Lo siento hmm, me entretuve –musité.

-¡Vaya! Así que tu eres al autor de aquella escultura tan curiosa –la voz, sí, la voz de mi diosa sonaba deliciosa tan cerca, alcé la vista ávido y agradecido por tener la excusa de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Si… ¿te gustó? –pregunté sonriendo ligeramente. Dios. Se ruborizó cuando la miré a los ojos.

-Bueno…no es exactamente bonita…pero es interesante – dijo mirándome entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo a pesar de la vergüenza.

Aquello fue el golpe definitivo, mi amigo entre las piernas, el cual llevaba alerta desde que la miré la primera vez, se despertó con tanta rapidez e ímpetu, que tuve que reprimir un aullido de dolor.

-No me he presentado, soy Miwako Takeuchi…un placer –dijo otra vez sonriendo mostrándome sus blancos y perfectos dientecitos.

Mi sexo se endureció todavía más, haciendo que mi sonrisa completamente feliz se viese enturbiada por un amago de dolor.

-Deidara Genbaku…un placer conocerte…hmm –contesté sin resuello y con la cara ardiendo.

Tras el primer contacto con aquella chica que parecía sacada de mi subconsciente, pensé que tal vez no me sucedería lo mismo cuando volviera a verla, pero me equivoqué tan garrafalmente que sentí pena por mi mismo.

Miwako Takeuchi resultó ser aún más interesante de lo que yo podría haber supuesto en un principio, de hecho estaba tan equivocado en lo referente a su personalidad que me quedé anonadado ante su labia y su ingenio.

Tenía 18 años, medía 1´66, le gustaban los delfines, escribir novelas y reflexionar bajo la ducha durante horas. No es necesario mencionar que el hecho de que mencionase esto último me tuvo en vela toda la noche siguiente imaginándome hasta que punto le gustaba y como estar bajo la ducha.

Su asignatura preferida era dibujo artístico, odiaba dibujo técnico, su color preferido variaba según el día de la semana, no le gustaba soltarse el cabello, practicaba atletismo desde los 13 años, adoraba mirar las nubes y era adicta al anime y al manga así como también era una lectora empedernida de los relatos de Jane Austen, lo que me hizo suponer su naturaleza romántica y tal vez enamoradiza.

En clase, tenía cuidadosamente colocado su material de dibujo pues parecía disgustarse al no encontrar sus lapiceros en el lugar en el que lo había dejado. A menudo y sobre todo en clase de historia se dedicaba a dibujar muñequitos besándose en el margen de los cuadernos que luego se negaba a dejar ver con la excusa de "no están terminados". Durante el recreo se sentaba en el borde del banco y respiraba hondo varias veces antes de echarse sobre las tablas del mismo. Y así con cientos de pequeños detalles que me fascinaban de manera poco creíble, incluso llegué a pensar que estaba enfermo, a lo que Konan me respondió claramente que estaba "enamorado" de esa chica. Esa idea me hizo replantearme seriamente todo lo que había creído fielmente desde que era un niño de trece años.

Otro detalle que me costó bastante aceptar sin sentir el azote de la cólera fue su facilidad para abrazar a alguien… sobre todo cuando ese alguien no era yo. En varias ocasiones la vi abrazando a Konan de manera cálida y agradecida, los sentimientos que esto me provocó tuvieron la consecuencia de no hablar a la morena durante tres horas…algo bastante patético por mi parte.

-Deidara, ¿me estás escuchando? –la voz de Konan me llegaba lejana y distorsionada.

-Perdona…estaba distraído, ¿Qué me decías? –pregunté confuso.

-Nada…déjalo, eh mira, ¡Takeuchi! –gritó ella de improviso.

Mi cabeza se movió sola, activada por un resorte invisible que no fallaba nunca.

Ella apareció detrás de la columna de las escaleras, sonriente y con la mochila de cuadros colgada como por casualidad de su hombro izquierdo, traía en las manos tres pasteles de chocolate y uno de fresas.

-Hola Tokugawa, Genbaku, Kubota, Sasori –dijo ella sonriéndonos a todos.

Se me secó la boca y sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba ante el sonido de su voz al pronunciar mi apellido.

-Hola –saludamos Nagato, danna y yo al unísono.

-Mira, he traído el de fresa para Tokugawa –dijo y le lanzó el bollo a Konan, -y los demás para vosotros –le tendió el aperitivo a danna primero sonriendo, luego a Nagato y por último a mí, atravesándome las retinas con sus orbes brillantes.

-Gracias…hmm –respondí cogiendo lo que me tendía.

Se sentó en la escalera enfrente de danna y de mí, algo apartada de los tórtolos que no paraban de devorarse a besos.

-Esto es un poco embarazoso…si queréis meteros la lengua hasta el esófago bien por vosotros, pero hacedlo en un lugar donde yo no pueda verlo, joder –salté de mal humor frunciendo el entrecejo.

Konan se apartó de Nagato de mala gana y nos lanzó una mirada envenenada.

-Callaros putas, Nagato vámonos –cogió la mano de su novio y se alejó de allí, -nos vemos en clase Takeuchi.

-Sí claro –le contestó ella con una suave y coqueta caída de párpados que me hizo pasarlo fatal, pues creí que mis pantalones se rompería.

Danna me miró risueño y algo confuso ante la situación.

-Ven a sentarte aquí Miwako –no se porqué pero el hecho de que danna la llamase por su nombre me enfureció ligeramente.

-Si señor –contestó acercándose y sentándose, para mi sorpresa, entre el pelirrojo y yo.

-Dime Genbaku, ¿Terminaste el trabajo aquel de la escultura de arcilla? –me preguntó.

Tardé un segundo en recobrar mi mente para centrarla en la pregunta que me acababa de hacer.

-Me falta solo la parte final, de todas formas no creo que la termine…hmm –contesté.

Los ojos de Takeuchi se abrieron desmesuradamente, sorprendida.

-¿¡Como que no la vas a terminar?! –preguntó.

-Bueno no me convence del todo…tal vez debería poner más empeño en otra…-no pude terminar.

-Yo te ayudaré –asintió.

-¿Hmm?

-Sí…bueno lo intentaré, con Sasori ha funcionado bastante bien, ¿no? –preguntó mirando a danna. Yo fruncí el ceño molesto y confundido.

-Eso es cierto, me vino muy bien tenerla cerca cuanto estaba por terminar el trabajo de Manualidades del mundo actual…me inspiró bastante –asintió el.

¿Qué le "inspiró" bastante?¿Y a quién puñetas no le iba a inspirar una deidad como aquella? Mierda, eso sonaba eróticamente sospechoso.

-Bien, si me ayudas tu la terminaré –acepté.

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial! –sonrió y de manera poco sutil y realmente encantadora me dio un abrazo breve. Me ruboricé incorporándome de repente.

-Si…gracias hmm, nos vemos en clase –salí de allí a toda velocidad, sin saber exactamente por que me marchaba, ni porque danna sonreía de manera sádica y divertida.

-Deja ya esa cara de panoli, que me la vas a contagiar.

-Cállate hmm –respondí de mala gana dándome la vuelta en la cama deshecha.

-Me voy a la ducha –la voz de danna desapareció por la puerta del baño.

Allí los dos aislados en nuestro pequeño apartamento en medio de Tokio, todo parecía lejano y ajeno. Incluso aquella diminuta mosca negra que pugnaba por atravesar el cristal en un intento vano por alcanzar la libertad, me parecía extraña.

Solo tenía dos habitaciones, una para danna y yo y otra más grande reservaba al trabajo artístico de ambos, aparte de esto, la pequeña cocina y el diminuto baño conformaban los elementos mínimos y familiares de nuestra existencia pacífica. El hecho de no traer chicas al apartamento era una regla auto-impuesta por nosotros en el momento en el que empezamos a vivir juntos cuando cumplimos los 16, y que yo supiese, hasta el momento ninguno de los dos la había incumplido.

El pequeño apartamento había pertenecido en su tiempo a la hermana mayor de danna, Hiromi, pero como ahora estaba casada le había cedido el pisito a su adorado hermanito menor. La familia de danna era adinerada, y si mi compañero hubiese querido habría podido comprarse un piso nuevo el triple de grande que en el que vivimos. Pero una vea más, la filosofía de vida de danna se basó en su concepción del arte para elegir nuestra casa. Y eligió el piso viejo y cálido donde vivíamos en la actualidad. "Es Arte Es Eterno" decía siempre danna, su idea de arte era completamente opuesta a la mía, pero aún y así conseguíamos llevarnos bien…casi todo el tiempo.

El repique de las gotas de agua sobre la mampara de la ducha me hace recordar irremediablemente el día en el que tuve sexo con esa chica morena tan pesada…no logré recordar su nombre.

Sin embargo y de manera fastidiosamente inconsciente, al pensar en relaciones sexuales el rostro afrodisíaco de Miwako Takeuchi se dibuja en mi mente con nitidez haciendo que mi obsesión por esa chica siguiera creciendo sin control.

¿Qué que tiene Miwako que no tengan otras? Se me ocurrieron cientos de motivos por los cuales me pueda atraer tanto sexualmente, si bien es cierto que su cuerpo de diosa no es lo que más me llama la atención de ella, es, por muy típico que suene, su carácter.

Era ambigua en muchos sentidos, pero su gran madurez su gran ingenio y su desconcertante conocimiento sobre literatura hacen de ella algo de interés para alguien como yo, que hasta hacía apenas unas semanas tomaba la mujer como un mero entretenimiento. Eso si, por favor pediría aclarar este asunto. En ningún memento he despreciado a una mujer, si era sexo lo que pretendían yo se lo daba, si querían hablar yo las escuchaba, si querían llorar yo estaba ahí para ellas, sin embargo, a la hora de conectar a un nivel más profundo…simplemente, era incapaz.

Sus trivialidades diarias me eran completamente indiferentes, ¿me convierte eso en un ser insensible? No lo descarto. Sin embargo puedo intuir que, parte de esa supuesta insensibilidad venga condicionada por el hecho de que sus mentes, incapaces de ir más allá simplemente me aburren. Suspiré y me recosté de nuevo boca arriba sobre la cama medio deshecha.

Danna trajina quien sabe donde…hmm debía de haber salido de la ducha hace un rato, no me di cuenta…sí, eso debía ser.

-Deidara, esta tarde tendremos visita –esto si capto mi atención.

Me incorporé lentamente.

-¿Visita?¿Que tipo de visita hmm? –pregunté alertado por la felicidad que notaba en la voz de mi pelirrojo compañero.

-Una mujer –dijo simplemente.

-¿Una mujer? Mierda Sasori estoy más que harto de que te pases la norma por el forro de los cojones hmm –resollé volviendo a acostarme, sabía que era irracional, puesto que ninguno de los dos había llevado a una mujer a casa, pero en ese momento, en el que el objeto de mi obsesión se encontraba quien sabe dónde, no pude ignorar el detalle de que tal vez yo hubiese sido el único que hubiera respetado aquella norma –pues que ni se te pase por la cabeza que me marche de aquí, después de todo, por mucho que sea el piso de tu hermana, el alquiler que la pagamos va a medias hmm –agregué molesto.

-Vaya, me has entendido mal, no necesito tener sexo hasta dentro de tres semanas por lo menos –dijo el, su voz sonó más cerca. El crujir de los muelles me alertó de que acababa de sentarse en su cama. Me incorporé para poder reírme de su supuesta vida erótica plena y sobre todo, planificada.

-¿De verdad es así danna? –pregunté enarcando una ceja, divertido.

El frunció sus cejas pelirrojas, molesto.

-Si, y deja de poner esa cara de agilipollado, porque no creo que te haga gracia que Miwako te vea así –susurró malévolamente.

-¿¡Como?! –pregunté sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Tenía problemas con su trabajo de pintura, así que me pidió consejo y yo, como buen sempai que soy, la ofrecí venir a casa –inquirió con sencillez alcanzando una revista de automovilística de las muchas apiladas en la mesilla entre ambos lechos.

-¡Joder Sasori! ¿Cómo coño se te ocurre pedirle a una tía que acabamos de conocer que venga a casa así como así? –pregunté iracundo apunto de lanzarme a patearle su jodido culo de pre-universitario.

-Eh, tranquilo Deidara, es Miwako de quien estamos hablando, es mi nenita y sabe portarse bien –dijo con un sonrisa.

Aquello casi me mata del susto, como consecuencia la ira se triplicó.

-¡¿TU NENITA?! –resollé completamente fuera de mí apretando los puños hasta hacerme daño.

-Una vez más, calma por favor, no me refiero a que sea mi novia ni mi rollo ni siquiera mi compañera de cama –se excusó alzando las manos son sus palmas níveas frente a mí. –Solo digo que al ser precisamente ella la que viene no hay nada de que preocuparse, ya que estoy más que seguro no le interesamos en ese sentido –finalizó.

La ira fue rápidamente sustituida por escepticismo.

-¿Insinúas que no la atraemos físicamente? –pregunté adoptando mi voz de tío creído que se merece una patada en sus partes.

-No lo insinúo lo afirmo, tengo contactos entre sus amigas de clase, y no ha mencionado nada sobre ningún chico que le guste –dijo esto volviendo a recoger la revista olvidada sobre la colcha.

Enarqué una ceja, incrédulo y algo molesto. Nunca antes ninguna mujer había pasado de mí. No es que tenga un gran ego, pero usualmente suelo causar buena impresión entre el género femenino, ya sea para bien o para mal, pero nunca había causado…bueno eso, nada.

Hastiado y algo cabreado volví a mirar a danna, el cual parecía absorto con su lectura.

-¿Estas seguro de que no ha dicho nada...sobre mí?

Aquello captó la atención de mi compañero de piso.

-¿Te interesa, acaso? –preguntó.

¿Me interesaba? Era una pregunta sumamente interesante, como poco aquella chica de piel iridiscente y ojos vivaces era digna de comprensión, así que tal vez si que me gustase, tendría que averiguarlo.

-Puede –tanteé sonriendo.

Danna soltó una carcajada.

-Si tienes intención de usarla como a las otras –empezó, -cosa que dudo bastante, no creo que a Konan le haga gracia, la ha tomado cariño.

-Eres un salido danna –comenté, -aunque no te culpo por ello, ya que visa mi trayectoria es normal que pienses eso. Pero te diré que ella si me interesa, aun quue de manera algo más profunda que una común atracción sexual.

-¡Vaya Deidara! Eso es un gran progreso para ti –parecía estar felicitándome.

-No te pases –dije súbitamente iracundo.

El soltó una risilla.

-Eres demasiado impulsivo.

-Hmm –musité mirando al techo.

El timbre sonó, danna se levantó como si un resorte hubiese propulsado sus piernas, avanzó hasta la puerta algo más rápido que de lo que yo estimé normal en él. Eso me hizo dudar, ¿Tal vez a danna le interesase Miwako?

Eso era posible, pero poco probable, tal vez le pareciese hermosa, o tal vez le pareciese interesante o… .

Me vi obligado a dejar de cavilar pues un aroma femenino y sumamente sensual llegó hasta mi nariz acompañado del sonido suave de una risa. Una risa que se coló por mis oídos e hizo repicar mi corazón.

Miwako caminó tras danna hasta la cama donde yo, despeinado y en ropa de estar por casa, yacía sentado y erguido como el palo de una escoba, mirándola con adoración, lujuria e interés.

-Hola Genbaku –saludó mirando fugazmente a los ojos, tímida y sonrojada, me dieron ganas de estrecharla contra mi –¿Qué tal lo llevas? –me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-No me puedo quejar la verdad, ¿Qué tal tú? –pregunté sonriente.

Los ojos castaños de ella se abrieron momentáneamente, en un gesto tan inocente y la vez tan sensual que me hizo estremecerme.

-Pues un poco mal, espero que Sasori pueda ayudarme –dijo esperanzada mirando a danna.

El sonrió de medio lado.

-Veremos que puedo hacer –se levantó y le ofreció la mano, ella la agarró y avanzaron hasta la sala de trabajos.

Yo les seguí pero me quedé en el marco de la puerta, observándola abrir su mochila y sacar sus instrumentos, colocarlos con delicadeza y orden, retirarse el espeso flequillo castaño de los ojos, caminar hasta danna y volverse súbitamente hacia mí, atravesándome con la mirada.

-¿No vienes Genbaku? –preguntó señalando el papel de 3 mg en el que pude apreciar un ligero esbozo a carboncillo.

Con una sonrisa que juraría estúpida avancé hacia la bella princesa que urgía por mi presencia.


	2. Capítulo 2 Contacto, Fiebre y Ella

**Capítulo 2**

**Contacto, Fiebre y Ella**

Una vez más su sentido del gusto me impresionó gratamente. No quedando satisfecha con noquearme con su cuerpo de infarto, turbarme con su forma de moverse y su olor e impactarme con sus comentarios mordaces acerca del poco cerebro de Hidan, se sentido del gusto por la belleza simplemente…me hace explotar. Puede que suena algo enfermo, y tal vez, la palabra adecuada sería psicótico, pero sinceramente, creo que es increíble.

-¿Te gusta este Genbaku? –no se porqué, pero aunque fuese la décima vez en aquel monótono día en el que me hizo aquella misma pregunta, con sus ojos castaños fulgurando y sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas, me sentí impelido a contestarla aquella trivial pregunta con entusiasmo, tal vez hasta con amor.

-Me gusta más que el color anterior hmm, pero sigo creyendo que tal vez quedaría mejor un tono algo más oscuro –respondí intentando apartar la vista de su cremosa faz.

Y otra vez, volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos, abanicándome en el proceso con sus densas y oscuras pestañas.

-¿Y que tal este Takeuchi? –la voz de Konan sonó cercana, tomó a Miwako del hombro y la llevó hasta una maldita sección de pinturas apartada de mi campo visual. Entrecerré los ojos molesto, no tanto ya con las jodidas pinturas, si no más bien conmigo mismo, ¿por qué necesito tenerla cerca más que respirar?¿Por qué no puedo dejarla al margen ni tan siquiera cuando miro una película o cuando leo?

Siempre hay un dulce personaje femenino de voluptuosas formas que me recuerda de manera imperfecta y abstracta a la bella y dulce Miwako, y, si no es a ella a algún pequeño detalle de su carácter. Estoy empezando a preguntarme seriamente que es lo que me sucede, ni por un instante, ni uno siquiera me he planteado hablar con Konan acerca de lo que me provoca Takeuchi, pero tal vez debería empezar a conversar con la morena sobre este delicado tema.

Escuché una risita estúpida. Automáticamente y algo acojonado temí encontrarme al mono cabrón de Hidan detrás de mí, no obstante, había algo de maquiavélico en aquella risa mordaz.

Hmm, no podía ser él.

-¿Observando el paisaje? –la voz de danna llegó a mi cerebro y me provocó ganas de partirle la cara.

Me volví lentamente.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí hmm? –pregunté curioso y a la vez molesto.

-¿Yo? –el tono inocente de su voz solo hizo que la sangre burbujeara más intensamente, -Pues vine a ver que tal con Konan y Miwa eligiendo pinturas.

Debí de haberlo supuesto. Sería la excusa perfecta, el preocupado sempai acude por "accidente" a la tienda de pinturas en la sincera y dedicada empresa de ayudar a su (preciosa) estudiante un curso inferior.

-Esto de tocarme los cojones se te da de maravilla, deberías proponerlo deporte olímpico –solté entrecerrando los ojos de forma peligrosa.

Danna se asustó.

-Mierda Deidara, ¿se puede saber que cojones te pasa? Estás raro…más raro que de costumbre quiero decir.

Ahora que lo mencionaba algo andaba mal en mi desde hacía un par de días.

-¿Sasori? –dijo una voz clara y femenina, sorprendida y claramente encantada.

-¡Hola Miwa! –contestó danna tranquilo, y casi pletórico el muy cabrón.

Con la cabeza dando vueltas y la ira bullendo en mi interior Miwako se lanzó despreocupadamente a los brazos de danna sonriendo y abrazándolo con energía. Sentí esta vez algo diferente a la ira que solía carcomerme en momento semejantes, algo parecido al dolor físico infligido a causa de ácido sobre la piel, solo que ese mencionado ácido estaba corroyendo mi corazón como el beso helado de una víbora.

Di unos pasos atrás algo confuso por la sensación dolorosa atravesándome el pecho, alcé la mirada, Miwako ya se había apartado de danna, y una vez más volvía a mirarme preocupada con sus brillantes orbes castaños expectantes.

Me sonrió y me sentí mejor.

-¿Qué tal este Genbaku? –volvió a preguntarme.

Sonreí con pesar.

-Es preciosos…hmm –musité, en ningún momento reparé en el color que me mostraba, solo fui capaz de deducir que estaba demasiado cerca(otra vez), la expresión pensativa de su rostro me hizo retorcerme, apretar los puños y empezar a hiperventilar, absorto mientras absorbía todos los movimientos de sus músculos faciales con delicadeza.

-¿De veras lo crees? –preguntó de nuevo mirándome ahora de frente, tierna y dulce, apoyando una mano con suavidad en mi pecho. Tragué saliva y me obligué a mi mismo a mirar el dichoso y diez mil veces bendito frasco de pintura.

Era de un tono marrón madera, con destellos rojizos. Sinceramente un color muy bonito…aunque teniendo en cuanta que me seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos los matices del tono de la pintura quedaron eclipsados ante la hechizante belleza de aquel par de pozos llenos de luz.

-Si, aunque tengo que decirte… -me interrumpí pues estuve a punto de decir una cursilería, ella por su parte me miraba con aprensión, carraspeé, -que creo que debería ser algo más claro, ya sabes como el pelaje del lobo es también de este tono marrón… .

Sus labios gordezuelos formaron una perfecta "o" cuando cayó en la cuenta de aquel detalle que había pasado por alto.

Se golpeó con delicadeza la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Joder se me va la cabeza –dijo con una risilla floja encantadora, -ahora mismo voy a por una variedad mas clara, ¡Muchas gracias Genbaku! –su sonrisa cálida me hizo derretirme.

Ella despareció de nuevo agarrando antes a Konan por el brazo. Antes de que ambas chicas se esfumaran tras las estanterías de pinturas, la expresión cálida y divertida de Konan hacia mí me hizo entender muchas cosas, dudoso y acalorado, volví la vista a danna, el cuál me observaba con esa misma expresión.

¡Joder ni que hubiera que publicarlo! Vale me había enamorado de esa chica, ¿por qué negarlo? O mejor dicho ¿para qué molestarme en negarlo si para ellos resultaba tan evidente?

Con un suspiro de hastío y vergüenza caminé hasta el mostrador y esperé junto con un silencioso Sasori, que me siguió cual sombra. Desde aquel magnífico rincón pude escuchar la risa suave de la princesa, feliz por haber sido socorrida por mí.

* * *

Allí solo y empapado, me sentía falsamente lleno de felicidad, el agua de la ducha regaba mi cuerpo agarrotado tras un arduo día de trabajo en aquella jodida pizzería de mala muerte. Ese trabajo resultaba engorroso y tremendamente arduo, a menudo llegaba a mi casa con las manos abrasadas a causa del contacto con la argamasa infecta de las pizzas que me encargaban llevar de un sitio a otro.

Absorto y ajeno al movimiento que se producía fuera de la ducha, agarré la manija y la moví en sentido del agua caliente, reprimiendo un escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda y me erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo. Algo andaba mal en mí, lo notaba. Desde aquel día en el que acompañé a Miwako a la tienda de pinturas porque se había quedado sin color para colorear el pelo de la mujer lobo de su cuadro. Sonreí casi por inercia al rememorar sus grandes ojos felices llenos de luz cuando le enseñé el color que andaba buscando.

Pensar en Miwako, estando yo solo en la ducha y más caliente de lo normal no era precisamente mi mejor opción, bueno, no lo era si no quería terminar masturbándome pensando en ella, cosa que me pareció repugnante. Mareado y sin energías para continuar pensando cerré el agua corriente y corrí la mampara de ducha, arrepentido de no haber permaneció al abrigo del vapor de agua condensado dentro de habitáculo de la ducha. Estornudé y alargué la mano para alcanzar las suaves toallas nuevas junto al retrete, sobre un pequeño armario desvencijado por el tiempo.

Me acurruqué en la blanda toalla frotándome los brazos con energía hasta quedar completamente seco, luego me vestí con mi camiseta de Pink Floid medio carcomida y mis pantalones de chándal negros me peiné dejando el pelo hacia atrás y salí del baño recogiendo antes las toallas y mis bóxer usados.

El suelo de madera se me antojó helado, otra sospecha más acerca de mi estado de salud, llamé a danna, el cual salió de la sala de trabajos con el suéter de manga larga pringado de pintura rosa.

Aquello me llamó la atención.

--¿Pintando rosas danna? –dije alzando una ceja divertido.

El me miró raro, frunció el entrecejo algo molesto por mi tono.

--¿Qué quieres Deidara? –preguntó.

--Nada, solo quería pedirte amablemente que me trajeras el termómetro, creo que tengo fiebre –dije con simpleza tumbándome sobre la cama.

--¿El termómetro? Pues está donde siempre, en la estantería de la cocina –respondió.

--Tráemelo –ordené.

--¿Cómo se piden las cosas? –inquirió molesto.

--Valla lo siento se me olvidaba ser educado, --susurré, --tráeme el puto termómetro por favor.

El resolló descontento por mi petición poco educada.

Dijo algo más pero no pude escucharlo pues un sopor pringoso y envenenado se apoderó de mi mente antes de que le volviese regresar de la cocina despotricando acerca de mi pereza extrema.

Eso sin embargo podría habérselo rebatido puesto que estoy enfermo y por tanto notablemente más débil.

* * *

Me desperté horas mas tarde, siendo zarandeado por Sasori que me miraba a los ojos con preocupación evidente en sus rasgos aniñados.

-Deidara, ¿me oyes? –me tocó la cara obligándome a encajar mi mirada azul con la suya.

Si…hmm –susurré algo confuso parpadeando e intentando incorporarme en vano pues un agudo dolor abdominal me dejó postrado sudoroso e indefenso.

-Será mejor que me quede contigo a cuidarte –susurró. Y entonces reparé en el traje oscuro que llevaba puesto, con aquella horrible corbata granate. Fruncí el ceño.

-No digas gilipolleces, vete al congreso ese, tu hermana te lo lleva pidiendo desde hace siglos, yo estoy bien –maldita sea la tos que me desgarró el pecho en el instante en que dejé de hablar.

El negó.

-Estás bastante enfermo Deidara, creo que Hiromi lo entenderá si se lo explico…-comenzó mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo.

-¡Joder Sasori estoy bien! –chillé iracundo mientras volvía a toser.

-No hay más que hablar, me quedo –dijo el jodido tozudo pelirrojo entornando los ojos.

Entonces su móvil sonó, justo en el instante en que marcaba el número de su hermana.

-¿Si? ¿Miwako? –mierda me quedé paralizado al escuchar su nombre, aguantando la respiración para no volver a toser esperé a que danna continuase hablando, - Ah claro si, es cierto lo siento, pero oye lo de tu trabajo de manualidades tendrá que esperar Deidara está enfermo –los ojos de danna se abrieron de par en par y esbozando una sonrisa indulgente se separó el móvil de la oreja entornando lo ojos, -¿en serio no te importa? ¿De verdad que no? Bien, si, te espero aquí ¿vale? Si muy bien. Adiós.

La sonrisa exultante que se formó en su rostro cuando terminó de hablar se quedó congelada cuando me miró directamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

-Tienes una cara de panoli … -musitó mientras ponía pies en polvorosa previniendo mi virulenta reacción. No se si es que estaba demasiado débil o quizá demasiado feliz, el caso es que pasé de su culo y me tapé con la manta.

-No deberías taparte, cuando tienes fiebre lo mejor es permanecer en un ambiente templado –la cama crujió cuando Sasori se sentó a mi lado, -Abre la boca Deidara, te he traído el termómetro.

Agarré el instrumento y lo metí en mi boca, Sasori despareció en la cocina y yo permanecí tumbado en la cama, con el termómetro metido en la boca y todavía sin creerme que Miwako acudiría a cuidarme, y al parecer más que encantada a juzgar por la conversación que había mantenido con danna al teléfono. Recordé el instante en que había escuchado su voz alarmada por el móvil de danna .Y a continuación no pude evitar que una sonrisa ancha y estúpida se dibujase con nitidez en mi rostro, ¿Qué si estaba enamorado? Esa misma tarde lo comprobaría.

* * *

Tenía 39 grados de temperatura. Jamás en mi vida había estado tan caliente como entonces, notaba el cuerpo anquilosado y débil, por no mencionar el hecho de que desease vomitar a cada momento, aún sin haber comido nada en casi todo el día. El puñetero Sasori siguió insistiendo en quedarse cuidándome por mi gravedad, a punto estuvo de llamar a Miwako para que no viniese, era en esos instantes críticos en los que mi lado salvaje salía a flote, impidiendo que el pre-universitario llamase a mi princesa para evitar que viniera a cuidarme. Tal vez estuviera siendo algo egoísta, pero no lo puedo evitar, es parte de la naturaleza humana , yo no soy ni seré el primer ególatra de este mundo.

-Supongo que estarás contento –la voz de danna provenía de la cama de enfrente, -Miwako tiene examen mañana de 4 temas de Historia del arte.

Mierda, ¿a que cojones estaba jugando? Que yo supiera era delito avasallar a un enfermo.

-¿Y? –pregunté yo intransigente, -¿Acaso no puede estudiar aquí?

Danna permaneció mudo. Supuse que se habría encogido de hombros.

-Estás mas feliz que un niño con un juguete nuevo, ¿eh? –preguntó mordaz.

Me revolví en mi enfermedad para darle la cara.

-Si, ¿algún problema? –pregunte.

-Bueno, sinceramente pienso que no deberías hacerte demasiadas ilusiones respecto a Miwako –comentó solamente volviendo a coger la revista de coches de la última vez. ¿No se la había leído ya? Mierda, la jodida fiebre me estaba haciendo divagar.

-¿Otra vez con eso hmm? –inquirí en voz baja.

Sasori sonrió.

-Es cosa tuya lo que sientas por ella –me dijo.

No dije nada.

-¿No contestas?

-Estoy enfermo, no me hagas levantarme para pegarte hmm –respondí.

Escuché como soltaba una carcajada.

-Bien, después de todo solo ella te dejará o no hacerle lo que pretendes –dijo en voz baja adoptando un tono eróticamente sospechoso.

-¿Hacerle? –pregunté con incredulidad, -¿crees que en mi estado puedo hacerle algo? –musité haciendo referencia a mi alta temperatura.

El caviló su respuesta unos instantes.

-Tienes razón, para que te pusieras a tono tendría que utilizar todo su potencial femenino –dijo acariciándose la barbilla, -pero eso no tendrá caso, ya que te excitas tan solo con mirarla –su tono de voz adquirió burla al mencionar esto último.

-Maldito cabrón, te aprovechas de que no puedo partirte la cara, ¿hmm? –solté iracundo intentando incorporarme.

-De ningún modo Deidara, solo digo lo que veo –contestó limitándose a pasar las páginas de la revista.

-¿Lo que ves? –pregunté algo confuso.

-Exacto –sonrió mirándome, -Se nota bastante que ella te gusta.

Mierda, lo que danna me dijo en ese momento hizo que se me cayera el pan de los ojos. Ya sospechaba yo que mi más que atracción por Takeuchi sobrepasaba el nivel estándar de atracción y atención por mi parte. Pero era jodidamente inevitable. ¡Era tan adorable y tierna!

Definitivamente a quién no le agradara debía de ser un ciego de nacimiento. Takeuchi era ciertamente muy hermosa, pero como ya he mencionado antes, es su carácter lo que me embelesa de ella. No parece frágil en absoluto, es alta y bien formada, sin embargo alberga esa luz infantil y pura en sus ojos, esa manera tan natural de reírse, el rubor que cubre sus mejillas cuando me ve…es un cúmulo de dotes que yo considero importantes en una mujer. Muchas veces me he preguntado hasta que punto me gusta Miwako, pues parece hecha a medida para mí.

-Vaya eso que debes debe ser muy profundo o muy erótico Deidara, estás completamente ido.

-Cállate un rato anda hmm –musité acurrucándome entre las sábanas, esperando la llegada de mi princesa.

-Está bien, me callo, y solo te recuerdo que los condones están guardados en el cajón de mi mesita de noche, -comentó y le escuché bostezar.

Joder, definitivamente le divertía verme acalorado, incluso en aquel instante, en el que mi temperatura corporal rebasaba con creces mi máxima desde que fui alumbrado, fui completa y patéticamente incapaz de no ruborizarme.

-Maldita sea Sasori, ¿es que quieres que estalle hoy o qué? ¡Hmm! –resoplé abriendo un pequeño resquicio entre la pila de suaves mantas que me arropaban.

Se quedó momentáneamente perplejo, observándome con los ojos abiertos como platos, luego aprecié el brillo calculador que aparece en su mirada cuando descubre mis maquinaciones, y si…allí estaba si risa cínica de prepotente.

-¿Acaso te has ruborizado Deidara? –preguntó petulante apoyando el codo sobre su rodilla mientras se cruzaba de piernas, -No te atrevas a negarlo, recuerda que soy tu sempai.

Entrecerré los ojos, avergonzado y hastiado por su infantil comportamiento.

-No eres mi sempai, tengo la misma edad que tu, de hecho soy varios meses mayor –un comentario bastante soso e incoherente por mi parte, tenía excusa, estaba enfermo.

-No te me vayas por las ramas, que creo que llegamos al meollo del asunto –comentó, -Está más que claro que Miwako te pone, tal vez estés enamorado de ella, pero en ningún momento has denotado interés en tirártela –murmuró más para sí mismo que para mí, abrió sus ojos miel de nuevo confuso, -¿Qué narices te pasa entonces?

Rumié su pregunta durante unos instantes.

-No tengo ni las más mínima idea hmm –solté al fin.

Pareció exasperarse.

-¡Oh vamos! Está muy claro que te gusta, ¿porqué en lugar de torturarte deshojando la margarita te la declaras? –preguntó.

¿Declararme? ¿¡YO?!? ¿Deidara Genbaku declarándose a una chica? Aquella idea me inquietó durante unos segundos. Nunca antes me había declarado, siempre eran ellas las que se me lanzaban, la idea de danna en principio parecía racional, pero aplicada a mí no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Nunca me he declarado a nadie y no creo que empiece ha hacerlo ahora.

-¿¡DE VERDAD!? –exclamó con la faz de muñeco de porcelana desfigurada.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

¿Tan raro era, acaso?

-Nunca –repetí.

Danna soltó un sonoro resoplido, agitó la cabeza y se cubrió la cara con las manos, parecía muy abatido por algún motivo.

-¿En serio nunca le has dicho a una chica que la quieres o que te gusta o algo así? –preguntó mirándome de perfil entre el hueco de sus manos.

Negué con la cabeza pues me dolía la garganta.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando estabais haciéndolo? –pregunto todavía incrédulo.

-Ni de coña –murmuré negando con la cabeza .

-Estás bien liado entonces –comentó.

-¿Liado?

-Me refiero a que si te vas a declarar a Miwako … -comentó.

-Eh, un momento, ¿quién te ha dicho a ti que me voy a declarar?

Soltó una risilla petulante.

-Bueno mi querido compañero, ES muy evidente que estás enamorado de ella –terminó.

-La verdad… -dejé de hablar pues el timbre de la puerta sonó sobresaltándonos a ambos, habíamos estado tan inmersos en nuestra conversación que no habíamos notado el fluir del tiempo.

Sasori se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta poniéndose la chaqueta del traje de camino.

-Hola Sasori –la voz de Miwako me hizo volver a ponerme nervioso.

-Hola –casi pude ver la sonrisa de conquistador que estaría esbozando el muy capullo.

Los pasos avanzaron hasta que pude ver a mi princesa allí, para ante mí, con esos vaqueros amplios de un azul desvaído algo húmedos por la lluvia, su cazadora de cuero negro en su brazo, tapando lo que deduje sería una bolsa donde estarían las medicinas. Pero fue su rostro el que me impactó, estaba completamente contraído en una mueca de preocupación sus ojos brillaban intensamente, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta con los labios algo curvados congelados en una mueca de desagrado.

Se acercó a mi y se sentó al borde de la cama, con ese aura natural que la caracterizaba, con suavidad colocó su mano sobre mi frente ardiente, haciendo que me recorriese un escalofrío de excitación y a la par de lo gélida que estaba su piel.

-Dios Deidara, estás ardiendo –susurró, luego se encaró a Sasori y con un asentimiento de cabeza se dirigió a la cocina para hacer Dios sabe qué.

-Miwako me voy ya, ten cuidado que este enfermo es peligrosos –escuché la risa tímida de Miwako desde mi posición, y desde ella también le dediqué a mi compañero de piso una mal disimulada mirada asesina, -Y tú, recuerda dónde están los preservativos, no quiero que embaraces a mi musa y tenga que retirarse para cuidar a tu hijo –con ese último comentario jocoso, danna desapareció por la puerta antes que de pudiese reaccionar adecuadamente.

La puerta se cerró y allí nos quedamos nosotros solos…no se porqué esto me inquietó más de lo conveniente.

* * *

Cada roce de su cremosa piel me hacía estremecerme entero, sentía que moría y renacía al compás que dictaban los dedos suaves de Miwako apartándome el pelo de la frente, con cariño y suavidad, como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo para ella. Esta ilusa idea no se iba de mi cabeza de ninguna de las maneras, solo en breves lapsos de tiempo desaparecía para ser sustituida por la vivaz gana de estrecharla contra mi maltrecho cuerpo de enfermo y así evitar que desapareciera en la cocina.

El aroma de algo deliciosos llegó hasta mi nariz despejándome como si un tónico revitalizante se tratase, escuche a Miwako tararear una canción que se me hacía familiar, no obstante, la fiebre me nublaba la mente y me impedía pensar con claridad.

Cerré los ojos, nervioso y ansioso a la par que inusitadamente débil a causa del hambre que sentía.

Cuando el olor delicioso de la comida se acercó hasta mí, abrí los ojos, identificando a Miwako, sentada al borde de mi cama, de espaldas, mientras le echaba sal a una humeante sopa de color verde claro.

-Espero que te guste el puerro –susurró mirándome a los ojos sonriéndome con suavidad, -esta sopa se la hago a mi hermano cuando se pone enfermo. --Dejó con cuidado el plato sobre la atestada mesita de noche y me hecho un brazo sobre los hombros para ayudar a incorporarme, me mareé al tenerla tan cerca.

-Vale, abre la boca –dijo acercándome la cuchara llena de la sustancia verde.

-Me vas a dar de comer hmm –susurré mirándola a los ojos. Se ruborizó.

-Si…bueno, esto…¿quieres tomártelo tu solo?

-¡NO! –me apresuré a decir, tal vez demasiado rápido, pues se sobresaltó para terminar soltando una risita divertida.

-Bien, bien –murmuró algo más colorada, -abre la boca.

Y la abrí, vaya que la abrí, el sabor me pareció delicioso enseguida, no hubo necesidad de que me preguntase sobre nada más, ya que yo le exigía que me diera más continuamente. Me comí casi tres platos, y cuando estuve satisfecho del todo, recibí el mejor postre que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, un beso de mi princesa. Fue dubitativo, tierno y tímido. Por desgracia o suerte para mí, fue en la frente, justo antes de que se retirara para fregar el plato en el que había estado mi sopa.

-Ahora vuelvo –comentó en voz baja tras apartarse de mi, cabizbaja y mordiéndose el labio inferior. En ese instante pensé que moriría evaporado por el calor que yo mismo producía. Respiré bien hondo antes de que me quedase sin oxígeno en los pulmones. Sin duda, lo sabía, estaba enamorado irrevocablemente de Miwako Takeuchi, lo peor del asunto es que yo, nunca antes me había enamorado de ninguna chica. Jamás.

Me quedé sumido en una especie de pseudo sueño intermedio entre la vigilia y el soporífero abrazo de la fiebre, cavilando sin hacerlo realmente, imaginándome como cualquier niño de trece años enamorado haría cuando su novia le ha besado.

En un momento determinado me levanté e intenté ir al baño, ella se levantó para acompañarme hasta la puerta pero me resbalé y caí patéticamente al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente y me abrazaba, se apartó aún más rápido, -Deidara estás ardiendo –comentó con preocupación.

Era suave, tibia y blanda, el olor delicado a mujer junto con su perfume hizo que mis embotados sentidos despertaran y mi dolor despareciese de repente. En el momento en el que me estrechó de nuevo y yo intenté retenerla ella se apartó diciendo algo que parecía preocupante, a pesar de este último detalle fui incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos castaños, completamente abiertos a causa de la preocupación en un ademán tan dulce que apenas fui consciente de lo que hice a continuación.

-Eres preciosa…hmm –susurré agarrando suavemente de la cara, y la besé. La besé como nunca antes lo había hecho con ninguna mujer. No me presentó mayor dificultad que encorvarme ligeramente sobre ella y hacer que nuestros labios entraran en contacto. Lo más maravilloso y turbador de todo fue que ella no se apartó de mí, de hecho y tras un breve gemido de sorpresa apoyó sus manos en mi pecho inclinándose un poco más, haciendo nuestro contacto más contundente.

Duró un instante y a la vez una eternidad, en ningún momento tuve intención de profundizar aquel tierno primer contacto, temí intimidarla y que se apartase así pues, permanecimos unos instantes más disfrutando de aquel no tan fortuito roce. Me separé levemente de ella mirándola a los ojos y aún sintiendo el roce entre nosotros, con tanta dulzura y suavidad, como si estuviese acariciando una rosa que se desintegraría por el menor movimiento violento.

Permanecí agarrándola del rostro con suavidad, deslizando mi pulgar desde la comisura de su labio hasta la redonda y suave barbilla, aún con sus ojos cerrados inclinó la cabeza con presteza para hacer que la siguiese acariciando, indicándome que el roce le agradaba. Muy lentamente abrió sus ojos hasta dejarlos entrecerrados, brillantes, laxos… .

Luego sonrió de medio lado y se ruborizó.

-Dejemos esto para cuando no estés delirando, ¿vale? –preguntó azorada.

-Hmm, no se me va a olvidar –susurré abrazándome a su talle descansando mi rostro en su mullido pecho, tranquilo y feliz como nunca desde hacía años.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Este capítulo sucede exactamente 1 mes después de conocerse ambos protagonistas!

El siguiente episodio también lo narrará Miwako, aunque no demasiado ya que el personaje principal es mi (amadísimo) Deidara.

Un saludo a todos!

Dejen Review!


	3. Capítulo 3 Confrontación, Sudor y Sangre

**Capítulo 3**

**Confrontación, Sudor y Sangre**

**Deidara´s PoV**

Le atravesé con la mirada a la vez que imaginaba ciento y un formas distintas de su futura e ineludible muerte en mis manos. Aquel maldito pelirrojo pre-universitario la había cagado hasta un punto que nadie hubiera podido imaginar, se merecía la muerte más lenta y dolorosa jamás imaginada.

-¿Y bien? –pregunté.

El pánico desfiguró la cara de danna durante un instante.

-Deidara, mira oye… -comenzó él alzando las palmas de las manos hacia mí, en un intento vano y patético de protegerse de mi furia, -No lo hice aposta lo sabes, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado? No es tan grave.

-¿Qué no es tan grave? ¿¡GRAVE? –chillé fuera de mi agarrándole por la camisa, nos estrellamos ambos contra la pared de aquel atestado pasillo lleno de enfermeras.

-Deidara, cálmate –la voz tranquila y suave de Konan evitó que mi puño se estrellase contra la cara de porcelana de danna, congelada en una mueca de terror. Le escuché tragar saliva, luego me aparté de él y me dejé caer al suelo, abatido, iracundo y súbitamente débil.

-Lo siento, tendría que habértelo dicho de inmediato, pero supuse que no tendrías ganas de presenciarlo –comentó el pelirrojo.

-Yo lo ví Deidara, puedes estar tranquilo, ni siquiera entre tres consiguieron derribarla, es una chica dura –comentó la morena acariciando mis cabellos.

-Hmm –resoplé frunciendo el entrecejo, luego miré a Sasori entrecerrando los ojos pues no sabía con que cara mirarle. –Lo siento danna.

El soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-No pasa nada, comprendo que tu reacción –comentó sonriente, luego sus ojos castaños se iluminaron con malicia –Aunque eso no quita que sea muy, muy estúpida –finalizó triunfante.

-Saso –le regañó Konan.

Yo solo resoplé molesto.

Nagato apareció por el pasillo derecho, con una bolsa del supermercado llena de bollos de chocolate, besó a Konan y luego los repartió entre los cuatro. Yo permanecí sentado el en suelo, inmerso en mis cavilaciones y hundido en un mar de preocupación, ansia e ira. ¿Cómo había osado…? ¿¡Esa jodida panda de zorras había intentando pegarla!

La sangre me ardía por todo el cuerpo, abrasándolo todo a su paso, la impotencia era también el otro gran problema que me corroía las entrañas. La culpa de que ella estuviera en ese estado no era más que mía, solo mía y eso era algo que jamás podría perdonarme, por mucho que lo intentase.

Hubo agitación a mi alrededor pero yo estaba inmerso en mi propia basura mental, no obstante la voz de Miwako me hizo ponerme tenso, me levanté como impulsado por una fuerza invisible y avancé apartando a Konan con brusquedad. La miré a los ojos, ella estaba sorprendida, abrió sus ojos castaños desmesuradamente mientras yo observaba su cara con detalle, intentando encontrar alguna prueba contundente para patearle las tripas al jodido pre-universitario de danna. No negaré que me sentí aliviado al no encontrar las pruebas incriminatorias en el rostro de ella que sentenciaría a mi compañero de piso a una muerte más que segura, por otro lado en ningún momento he dicho que el alivio sustituya el ansia que me desborda por dentro. Así que es inevitable, como aquel día hace apenas 3 me inclino sobre ella y la estrecho contra mí. El mismo olor, la misma calidez…y la molesta presión en mis pantalones…vaya, parece que sigo tal y como recordaba, igual de subnormal me refiero.

-Takeuchi –consigo decir con la garganta seca susurró apretándola contra mí todavía más fuerte.

-Esto… ¿Genbaku? –la voz sale algo constreñida, alertado por el detalle suelto a la castaña, la cual parpadea para evitar las lágrimas, luego sonrió y me miró – Gracias por venir a verme.

Yo estoy a punto de decir algo para aclarar mi desaforada felicidad al verla pero Konan se me adelante y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Oh Takeuchi, cuanto me alegro que estés bien!

-¿Bien? Pero si no fue nada, he vivido toda mi vida en la prefectura de Hokkaido, en Osaka, allí hay que ser duro, una panda de niñatas malcriadas no lograrán intimidarme –dijo con energía alzando el pulgar y sonriéndola a Konan.

La morena sonrió.

-Es un alivio tenerte de vuelta –estuve a punto de matar a danna por decir semejante pastelada…mierda, ojala la hubiese dicho yo.

-Se agradece –contestó entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Tragué saliva y recé a dios para que mantuviese los latidos de mi corazón por debajo de las 200 pulsaciones.

-Si, es cierto, todos nos alegramos, aunque es evidente que unos mas que otros –Sasori hizo especial énfasis en la palabra "unos" y yo noté de nuevo que la sangre me ardía y las ganas de matar retornaban con fuerza. La risa de Miwako me sorprendió y me calmó al instante, la miré y ella me devolvió la mirada, tímida.

-Se podría decir lo mismo de mí –y me atravesó con sus orbes castañas brillando misteriosa y sensualmente.

**End Deidara´s PoV**

**Miwako´s PoV**

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿Por qué narices habré soltado esa estupidez tan rematadamente evidente? ¡Y además mirándole directamente a él! Si a él, ese chico rubio un año mayor que yo, despreocupado, sensual y con sonrisa de infarto que hace que moje las bragas en cuanto lo veo…dios debería dejar de emplear palabras tan toscas, aunque considerando que estaba escuchándome a mi misma las palabras malsonantes tampoco importaban demasiado.

De todas formas, ahí siguió aquel pecado andante, mirándome con los ojos azules brillando la media sonrisa en la cara y aquel rebelde y áureo mechón de pelo cayéndole por el rostro de porcelana como si nada.

Tragué saliva, siendo consciente de que no he mirado a nadie más desde que he salido de la consulta de la enfermera, debe de ser muy patético, o debo de estar realmente enamorada de él.

¡Oh mierda! ¿Qué se supone que una adolescente de 18 años virgen (si virgen, es muy triste pero es la verdad) puede pretender con aquel portento sexual de ojos capaces de cortarme la respiración? La obviedad de la respuesta es tan aplastante que siento como si una losa de mil kilos se me cayese en la cabeza de golpe.

-Propongo que pidamos algo de pasta, Miwa necesitará hidratos después de tanta acción –la voz de Sasori y el hecho de que estemos en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad me hace darme cuanta de dos cosas: La primera es que Sasori pagará la cuenta porque está forrado, y la segunda es que definitivamente estoy gilipollas perdida.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió Sasori sonriente señalando un menú en la carta.

-Si, esa está bien –sonreí.

-Menos mal –suspiró el pelirrojo mientras llamaba al metre, yo parpadeé confusa ante sus palabras.

-¿Menos mal? –pregunté a Konan, que me miraba entre divertida y contrariada, sonrió.

-Pensamos que la pelea te había dejado tonta –comentó mientras daba sorbitos cortos a su vaso de gaseosa, -más tonta, digo.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco, y luego reí.

-Tengo una pregunta para vosotros –comenté antes de bostezar, luego miré a Deidara por primera vez, tensa y apretando los puños tan fuerte que me clavé las uñas en las palmas.

-¿Qué pasó con ellas? –pregunté.

-¿A quien le importa? –tragué saliva ante la contestación del rubio, había sonado peligroso y amenazante, su ceño estaba profundamente fundido y sus ojos brillaban hastiados. Luego bufó y apartó la vista de mí.

-Bueno…yo, solo lo preguntaba… -empecé.

-No importa –le escuché apretar los dientes, boqueé durante unos instantes, bajé la vista hacia mis muslos sintiendo la mirada azul de Konan sobre mí.

-Tranquilo Deidara –alcé la vista hacia Sasori sorprendida y temiendo seriamente por su vida, no obstante el me guiñó el ojo en señal cómplice.

-No puedo –contestó solamente.

Vale, definitivamente debería de estar soñando y joder… ¡Que buen sueño! Ni mi desbordante e infinita imaginación habría podido concebir algo parecido a la "preocupación" que Deidara estaba sintiendo por mí, pero… ¿Era realmente preocupación?

Oh joder, no lo sabía.

-Miwa y yo vamos al baño, -anunció Konan.

-Oye Tokugawa… -comencé, pero ya era tarde, el férreo bracito de la morena me agarró por la muñeca como un garfio haciendo que me levantase y trastabillase hasta el baño mientras mis inútiles quejas eran ignoradas.

Una vez dentro del lujoso servicio de señoras, una sola mirada de mi amiga bastó para echar a la viejecita que se afanaba empolvándose la nariz.

Se apoyó sobre la encimera de mármol mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

-Está bien nenita, ahora me vas a contar que es lo que pasó.

-¿Lo que pasó? –inquirí nerviosa.

-Sí, todo todito todo, y ahora mismo –instó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Tragué saliva.

-Estoy un poco confusa…-comencé.

-¡Oh vamos! –Comentó en voz alta algo hastiada, -¡Le rompiste la nariz a Inori Motosuwa de un puñetazo! ¿Te piensas que me chupo el dedo? –preguntó divertida y algo cabreada.

-¿¡Que yo hice qué! –pregunté sorprendida.

Konan se quedó estupefacta ante mi reacción pero es que…bueno no pensé que la habría golpeado tan fuerte.

-Hay que ver –suspiró masajeándose las sienes con los dedos, -definitivamente eres la adecuada –comentó risueña.

-¿Adecuada para qué?

-Eres la mujer perfecta para Deidara.

Oh. Dios. Mío. Me puse tan colorada que me quedé sin sangre en el resto del cuerpo, noté como mis rodillas se aflojaban y de mi garganta salía un patético "No es posible" después escuché la voz preocupada de Konan diciéndome algo y por último, algo frío y húmedo contra mi cara.

-¡Miwako! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la morena arrodillada junto a mí. Estaba tan cerca que pude ver el pequeño agujero de su labio inferior, justo debajo de la bolita azul del piercing.

-Creo que me he mareado –comenté con la lengua pastosa.

-Por lo de Deidara –no era una pregunta era una afirmación, luego rió bajito. –Definitivamente el uno para el otro.

-Ko-Konan joder no digas eso –mascullé patéticamente.

-¿Acaso es mentira? –preguntó enarcando una ceja, yo me ruboricé y me agarré a su cuello, pegando mi cara a su camisa blanca, intentando ocultar mi avergonzado rostro.

-No digas eso…sé que es mentira –susurré.

¿Qué es mentira? –preguntó acariciándome el pelo. –A Deidara le gustas, y a ti te gusta, esa es toda la verdad.

-No te inventes las cosas –susurré todavía mas colorada y sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Me apartó de ella agarrándome por los hombros, y me miró con determinación.

-Él te gusta, lo sé.

-Konan…-dije en voz baja.

-Tan tierna…y tan dulce –comentó volviendo a abrazarme. –No te preocupes, no le diré a Dei que te lo he dicho, y yo tampoco le diré que le gustas, esperaré a que reúnas el valor para decírselo.

Sonreí con pesar, pero por suerte no me vió.

-¿Me vas a contar ahora lo que pasó?

Asentí, y tomando aire, comencé a relatar una historia que haría que mi amor por el rubio quedará todavía más en evidencia….si eso era posible, claro.

**-Flash Back-**

Lo supe desde el momento en que la delirante voz de Adam Gontier se escuchó por toda la habitación, susurrándome palabras de aliento aún entre el sueño y la vigilia. Completamente cansada y con el cuerpo agarrotado, me levanté, y me dirigí al baño con intención de acicalarme para otro ajetreado día de instituto. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada a cal y canto, toqué la pulida superficie esperando con paciencia lo que todas y cada una de las mañanas se colaba por la rendija hasta mis oídos.

-¡Ahora salgo Miwako! –mi hermano Shôta, de 16 años, gastaba más tiempo en el cuidado y puesta a punto de su cabello que yo, y eso hería profundamente mi ego femenino, no obstante, me guardé para mí mis obsesiones y me dediqué a tamborilear con impaciencia sobre e marco de cedro del servicio.

-¡Buenos días bella durmiente! –mi dulce hermanito me dio un beso en la mejilla, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar ya estaba desapareciendo tras la librería del pasillo, rumbo a un buen tazón de arroz blanco y tal vez un huevo pasado por agua. Con un bufido bajo más propio de un gato entré en el baño para intentar arregla mi desmejorada mata de cabello castaño chocolate…en vano.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, la curvilínea figura de mi madre me recibió como cada mañana, el tazón de sopa de miso humeaba sobre la mesa y había una cantidad inconmensurable de tortitas sobre un plato que amenazaba con resquebrajarse.

-Buenos días cariño, ¿Qué tal tu noche? –el beso de mi madre me despertó del letargo en el que estaba sumida, tomé mi desayuno con rapidez, ansiosa por volver al instituto… ¿el motivo?

Un rubio alto de ojos azules y mirada penetrarte. Puede parecer una tontería pero, ¿No es acaso el amor otra de esas cosas de este mundo que carece de sentido?

-Hoy me quedaré una hora más, tengo que ayudar a las del club de arreglo floral con los nuevos adornos para el festival de primavera –comenté.

-Si, me lo dijiste ayer mi amor –canturreó mi madre mientras atendía el arroz blanco, -por cierto… ¿Qué tal está tu amigo?

Oh mierda.

-Bien, supongo –intenté con todas mis fuerzas que mi voz sonase neutral y tal vez con un matiz preocupado, pero la ansiedad por saber si Deidara se habría recuperado me dominó e hizo que mi voz sonase patéticamente aguda.

Mi hermano enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Supones? –preguntó esbozando una ladina sonrisa.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-Si, supongo, ya que fue el viernes cuando fui a su casa y hoy en el instituto comprobaré si está realmente bien.

-¿No es ese con el que viniste el jueves pasado a casa?

-No querido, ese era su compañero de piso.

-Era muy atractivo –tanteó mi madre.

-Mamá… -empecé yo.

-Está bien, está bien, lo siento hija, pero es que ya tienes 18 años y a una madre normal se le pasan por la cabeza estas cosas –la muy ladina se escudó en aquella coletilla tan fastidiosa llamada "preocupación maternal", obteniendo mi patético sonrojo como objetivo.

-¿Ya has tenido sexo con el no? –la pregunta de mi hermano se quedó suspendida en el aire durante un segundo tan largo como la eternidad, y tan destructivo como la caída de una bomba.

-¡Shôta! –chillé cabreada incorporándome como un rayo para pegarle un bofetón.

-¡Miwako Takeuchi ni se te ocurra! –la voz autoritaria de mi madre me hizo estremecerme, me volví hacia mi madre, con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

-¡Mama es mentira! Shôta está intentando tocarme los cojones otra vez –me defendí, no obstante el rostro rojizo de mi madre hizo que desease morir por segunda vez aquella mañana.

-¡No te irás de aquí hasta que me expliques todo! ¡Y nada de rodeos estúpidos señorita! –la silla de madera se movió con el peso de mi madre, que me indicó que me sentase, yo maldije hastiada.

-Ya te he dicho que ha sido Shôta, ¡se lo ha inventado! Por el amor de dios si ni siquiera tengo novio, ¿Cómo puñetas crees que voy a tener sexo con alguien que no sea mi novio?

Sabía de antemano que aquellas palabras que sonarían razonables para cualquiera carecían de efecto sobre una madre traumatizada por el comentario de mi hermano. Tenía la batalla perdida…así como también la primera hora y mi oportunidad de sentarme con Deidara en clase…. Mi hermano moriría en breve, lo más lenta y dolorosamente posible, aunque también tenía la opción de quemarle las revistas porno y tirarle los videojuegos por la ventana, resoplé y alcé la mirada hacia mi madre, rezando porque atendiese a la (patética) razón de que su hija de 18 años continuase siendo virgen.

0

0

0

0

De camino al instituto, a las 9 y media de la mañana, el mundo parecía tranquilo y estúpidamente ajeno a mi problemilla con la virginidad. Me había costado cerca de dos horas convencer a mi madre de que continuaba pura e inocente(al menos de tema corporal, mi mente estaba perdida), pero el lío no hacía nada más que empezar.

Antes de llegar a poner un pie en la escalera de emergencia del instituto me encontré de lleno con unas chicas con las que jamás habría querido cruzar palabra.

Inori Motosuwa, Hazuki Kuchiki y una alta y pelirroja que no conocía de nada.

La cabecilla del aquel trío de jamaicanas de pega adelantó un paso hacia mí, meneando la caderas de una forma tan patética y exagerada que me pareció anti-femenina.

-Buenos días Takeuchi, ¿podemos hablar un momento contigo? –preguntó enarcando una ceja, y sonriendo falsamente.

Cavilé unos instantes. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que aquel trío de putitas querría decirme, no obstante algo relacionado con tíos seguro. ¿Sería sobre el pesado de Nakamura?

Suspiré y le entorné los ojos.

-Si claro.

-Bien –y sonrió todavía mas ampliamente.

Las tres chicas emprendieron una marcha que desde el principio me pareció sospechosa, básicamente porque empezamos a alejarnos de la aulas, cruzamos el patio y entramos furtivamente en los vestuarios del gimnasio donde no había nadie…"casualmente"

Vele… ¿Pretendía pegarme acaso? No estaba muy segura de poder noquear a la machorra tamaño armario, pero las otras dos no sería un problema, llevaba practicando artes marciales desde hacía tres años, sabía defenderme más que de sobra, no obstante algo me decía que mis catas no me servirían de mucho si sacaban una navaja o algo parecido. Nerviosa tragué saliva y me acomodé contra la puerta del baño, frente a ellas que en un claro ademán de parecer intimidantes, se cruzaron de brazos y me miraron, sonriendo, con la seguridad pintada en sus caras llenas de maquillaje barato.

-Bien Takeuchi, lo primero que queremos es que seas completamente sincera.

-Sí –corroboró Hazuki.

-Completamente sincera –se cercioró la cara de mono.

Yo sonreí, desconcertándolas.

-Está bien.

-Genial entonces, haber en primer lugar, ¿Qué pretendes con Dei? –preguntó Inori taladrándome con aquellos ojos negros que me daban escalofríos.

La forma en que había mencionado a Deidara me hizo comprender en el acto que a ella le gustaba, o como mínimo le interesaba, por otra parte si me preguntaba a mí que pretendía con el… ¿significaba eso que me veía como una posible rival? Seguramente estaba en lo cierto, y no me gustaba en absoluto, las mujeres solemos cabrearnos cuando otra tía se acerca a el chico que nos gusta, no obstante la zorrita de Motosuwa parecía hecha de una pasta diferente.

Opté por contestar con diplomacia…o con toda la que pude al menos, ya que "Dei" me interesaba, y no estaba dispuesta a decirle mis intenciones con él a una retrasada mental como ella.

-Genbaku es mi compañero de pupitre, me parece muy agradable, y no pretendo nada con él –mi respuesta pareció contentarla, pues esbozó una sonrisa completamente feliz, pero tal vez ligeramente teñida de maldad, no me pude resistir –no pretendo nada con el que te interese a ti, por supuesto –agregué imitando su sonrisa.

Las tres chicas dieron un respingo al escucharme, Inori alzó la barbilla hacia arriba, gesto indicador de una inminente pulla con un alto índice de palabrotas, tomé aire y me preparé para lo que me dijera.

-¿Crees que puedes llegar y arrebatármelo a si por las buenas? –preguntó iracunda, -Una mestiza podrida y fea como tú jamás podrá aspirar a tener algo con él, por mucha silicona que tengas en las tetas –aquello último me hizo reparar en sus diminutos pechos, y la palpable envidia que sentía de mí en ese aspecto, no obstante, la otra gilipollez sobre mi mestizaje me tocó la moral algo más contundentemente.

Las risitas de sus amigas sonaron desdeñosas por todo el vestuario, el reloj de pulsera de una pitó unos instantes indicando el final de la primera hora, eso quería decir que me quedaban unos 7 minutos hasta que llegaran los otros alumnos.

Decidí responderla punto por punto para que pudiera tragarse su gran ego de prostituta y que así tuviese envidia también de mi capacidad cerebral.

-Haber monina –comencé atrayendo su atención, sus ojos de halcón brillaron –En primer lugar, Deidara es un hombre libre que elije con quien estar, no te pertenece ni a ti ni a nadie, segundo, si te metes con mi sangre me veré obligada a decirle al director lo que me has dicho y tal vez te expulsen y en cuanto a mi fealdad, tengo ego sí, pero no defenderé algo que es obvio para todos excepto para tus ojos de besugo, tercero, si aspiro o dejo de aspirar a tener algo con él solo me incumbe a mí así que deja tus celos que me ponen enferma y por último –tomé algo de aire observando su cara, que en progreso iba tornándose roja de la vergüenza y la ira, -Estas tetas que dices tu que son de silicona, son la herencia de mi preciosa madre de ascendencia afro-americana.

Aquello de dejó shockeadas al trío durante unos instantes, fue Inori la primera en reaccionar, respiraba fuertemente y sus ojos negros estaban iluminados por un brillo asesino.

-¡Deja ya de decir mariconadas! Deidara solo está interesado en ti porque eres la chica nueva –soltó con un grito impregnado en veneno, -Como mucho solo deseará acostarse contigo y luego te dejará tirada porque jamás llegarás a significar nada para él, ¡Solo serás su puta y nada más!

Vale, definitivamente esta tía esta zumbada, me dieron ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero mi instinto de supervivencia titiló cuando Inori se acercó para ponerme una mano en el cuello, conté hasta tres y recuperé la calma, preparada para actuar. La lucidez que surgía de mí en las situaciones de peligro hizo acto de presencia, atacando rápida y letal al punto débil que ella misma había dejado al descubierto.

-¿No será que su puta eventual eres tú? –aquellas palabras rompieron el vacío tras ser pronunciadas, sonó una especia de "crack" y todo se volvió borroso, el rostro desfigurado por la ira de Inori se cernió sobre mí, con el puño cerrado en pos de mi cara, nada fue a cámara lenta como en las películas, todo se desarrolló a una gran velocidad pero una vez más mi cerebro captó todos y cada uno de los sonidos y movimientos de aquellas tres, las cuales acababan de firmar mi "sentencia de muerte"

Me agaché hacia abajo esquivando el puño de Inori, el cual pude escuchar estrellándose contra la puerta y posteriormente apreciando el sonido de sus nudillos al romperse, inclinada sobre mis rodillas, giré tomando impulso con la pared, consiguiendo así deslizarme tras una llorosa e iracunda Inori la cual chillaba de dolor a causa de su magullado puño, tendría que terminar con ella primero. Se volteó a toda velocidad, pero yo ya estaba preparada, la propiné un puñetazo en la cara que la hizo caer hacia atrás, fue entonces cuando un fornido brazo me agarró por el cuello, inmovilizándome parcialmente, la mano de Hazuki Kuchiki se precipitó sobre mi rostro, yo reaccioné dándole un codazo en las costillas a mi captura y evitando el impacto del puño sobre mi cara, sin embargo un escozor ardiente se abrió paso por mi mejilla izquierda, indicador del arañazo propinado por la zorrita rubia.

Analizando la situación me di cuenta de que Inori yacía inconsciente en el suelo del váter, la gorila la cual parecía la mas fuerte había sido noqueada con un simple codazo en las costillas, y la que quedaba parecía estar tan asustada que solo atinó a chillar, instantes antes de que unas alumnas de curso inferior llamasen a los profesores…genial. Suspiré y me froté el arañazo ante la mirada incrédula del profesor de educación física, el cual miraba entre asombrado y asustado el espectáculo que yo había montado en el vestuario.

0

0

0

0

0

-¿Y bien señorita Takeuchi? –preguntó el director, frunciendo sus pobladas cejas.

A mi la lado y echándome un brazo por encima, estaba Sasori sonriéndome cálidamente y susurrándome palabras de aliento, -¿Pegó usted a la señorita Motosuwa?

-Si señor, aún que el término pegar no está bien dicho, yo emplearía más bien "defender" –comenté en voz baja.

Detrás de mí Inori sollozaba como una patética viuda falsa. Le dediqué una mirada de rencor, y la muy zorra me devolvió una sonrisita prepotente mientras su amiga la mona bigotuda la acariciaba el pelo.

El director asintió y se dirigió a Inori.

-¿Estaba usted intentando pegar a la señorita Takeuchi, señorita Motosuwa?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –chilló fingiendo inocencia, -Todo el mundo sabe que me tiene manía y que me buscaba para pegarme, estoy segura de que si no llego a recibir la ayuda de Madoka y Hazuki me habría matado –finalizó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos de besugo.

Bufé ante la gilipollez, no obstante lo que me provocó más confusión aún fue la carcajada impregnada de mofa que profirió Sasori. Yo le miré interrogante, el director Endo le lanzó al pelirrojo una mirada de reproche.

-¿Le parece gracioso el asunto señor Mitsuya?

-En absoluto señor, lo que sí me parece gracioso es el hecho de que la señorita Motosuwa mienta tan descaradamente –terminó sonriendo angelicalmente.

El director frunció el ceño.

-¡Está mintiendo señor! ¡El único que miente aquí es él, Takeuchi debe haberle sobornado para que mienta por ella o algo así! –se defendió patéticamente la putita morena, la vena de su cuello estaba completamente hinchada y en sus ojos de bruja brillaba la locura.

-Mira chica –mascullé hastiada por su comentario, - a mí no me hace falta sobornar a nadie para que me defienda, como no te calles ahora misma y dejes de decir chorradas reproduciré todos y cada una de las palabras que me dedicaste en el baño de chicas al señor director, así como también que intentaste agredirme porqué yo no dije lo que tu querías oír, sin mencionar el hecho de que desconocía que tengo cinturón negro en taekwondo y aikido –finalicé mirándola a los ojos.

El director me miró sorprendido, parpadeó y miró a Inori tras salir de su estupor, cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa de caoba y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien señorita Motosuwa, usted estará expulsada del centro durante un mes, ahora valla a curarse esa herida –el director me dedicó una brevísima mirada de aliento, -y usted señorita Takeuchi, puede marcharse al hospital si lo desea, no queremos que se produzcan mas altercados entre usted y la señorita Motosuwa, eso es todo.

Aquel hombre viejo y gordezuelo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza mientras Sasori me conducía fuera del despacho, recuerdo aún los gritos e improperios que Inori vociferó al saberse expulsada un mes y yo permanecer sin castigo.

Una vez fuera de allí, Sasori me llevó al hospital.

-¿No lo ves un poco excesivo? –pregunté mientras el olor de la tapicería de cuero de su coche me embargaba.

El soltó una risita baja.

-No cuando está en juego perderme toda una mañana de asignaturas chorra teniendo un motivo más que justificado por el director –comentó risueño guiñándome un ojo.

Yo sonreí y suspiré apoyándome aún más relajada en el cristal de la ventana del vehículo, sintiéndome ajena a ese mundo que pasaba raudo ante mis ojos.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

0

0

0

0

0

Konan escuchó pacientemente mi historia, sin interrumpirme hasta que finalicé la narración, después se carcajeó ante la sarta de gilipolleces que rememoró durante nuestra vuelta a la mesa, jactándose del poco cerebro de Inori y alabando mí inteligencia.

Al fin y tras comer un poco, telefoneé a mi madre con el móvil de Konan y le expliqué a fondo el asunto (sin mencionarle a Deidara en ningún momento claro está) mi madre ignoró por completo que no pagaba yo la llamada, lloró me preguntó cien mil veces si estaba bien y por último me aseguró que llamaría a papa al trabajo para contarle todo lo que me había sucedido.

Cuando terminé la conversación, Konan me esperaba risueña sentada en la cama de Deidara.

Por cierto, he de decir que no recordaba como narices habíamos retornado de nuevo al diminuto piso, el cual continuaba brillando gracias a mi última vista. Caminé hasta sentarme junto a la morena, apoyándome en su hombro mientras me acariciaba el pelo, enfrente nuestra, en la cama de Sasori y amenazando con la destrucción de la misma, descansaban el dueño del lecho, Deidara y Nagato, el cual estaba viciado al Assasin`s Creed.

-No pongas esa cara de drama Miwako –comentó un risueño Sasori mientras leía una revista sobre automovilística.

-No es cara de drama –dije hinchando los mofletes.

Konan rió.

-Es cara de pez globo –apuntó Nagato apartando la vista del juego durante un instante.

-Ja-ja-ja que gracia –suspiré.

-Takeuchi… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –la voz de Deidara me sobresaltó, parpadeé mirándole con inocencia.

-Siempre y cuando no sea de matemáticas –comenté soltando una risita.

El sonrió.

-No…es sobre lo que pasó en el vestuario… ¿Por qué te pegaron esas tías?

Escuché el carraspeo de Konan, Sasori se levantó de la cama alegando que tenía que ir a comprar no se qué, Nagato agarró a Konan del brazo y en apenas 30 segundos todo el mundo había desaparecido dejándome sonrojada y sola con el hombre mas sexualmente atrayente del mundo.

-Que cabroncetes hmm –escuché decir a Deidara mientras miraba al suelo, complacido.

Yo tragué saliva y decidí arriesgarme un poco.

-Vale te lo diré, pero acércate más que es un secreto –susurré sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos.

La sonrisa de felicidad que se le dibujó en la cara me hizo darme cuanta de muchas cosas, comencé a sonrojarme cuando se sentó junto a mi el la cama…en su cama, sin apartar sus magnéticos ojos azules de los míos acercó su oreja derecha a mi boca hasta que el ángulo nos impidió seguir manteniendo contacto visual, su turbador aroma hizo que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erizase, la sangre caliente que me abrasaba las venas ascendió hasta mi cara en un exhalación y en apenas medio segundo de estar tan cerca recogí todo el valor de que me quedaba y abrí la boca, pronunciando aquellas fatídicas o redentoras palabras.

-Fue por ti…Deidara –logré susurrar.

El no reaccionó, estando tan cerca de cómo lo estábamos pude apreciar con precisión el momento en el que su pulso se aceleró, sincronizado con el mío. Luego y creyendo que lo estaba soñando, subió sus manos lentamente por mis brazos, acariciándome la piel y erizando mi vello a su paso, hasta que llegó a mi cara, la sujetó durante un instante y luego sonrió, con sus orbes azules inutilizando mi cerebro. Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, y sabiendo que es lo que venía a continuación me incliné, esperando el ansiado beso de aquellos labios que me robaban la respiración, turbaban mis sentidos y mi hacían estremecer como las hojas de otoño lo hacen cuando el viento las mece.

**End**** Miwako´s PoV**


	4. Capítulo 4 Porque la arcilla

**Notas de la autora: **Capítulo dedicado a Lucía Uchiha, pues ha sido su insistencia y mis conversaciones con ella lo que ha favorecido a que terminara por fin el capitulo.

Quedan otros dos más y luego intentaré hacer un epílogo.

¡Espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia y Miwa son todo míos.

**Advertencias: **Este capítulo es algo más corto que los anteriores, de todas formas espero no defraudarlos =O.

¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo 4**

**Porque la arcilla estimula lo perverso…**

Ya podía sentirla, estaba cerca, con los ojos entrecerrados, el aroma a mujer que se desprendía de su cabello y su piel produje que me estremeciese y aquel súbito y bien conocido dolor entre mis piernas se hiciera patente. Quería besarme. Eso era más que evidente, pero, ¿Qué pretendía verdaderamente exponiéndose así ante mí? Yo ciertamente llevaba alrededor de dos meses sin tener sexo, ni siquiera me había satisfecho a mi mismo en ese tiempo, Miwako estaba tentando su suerte conmigo si pretendía besarme y que yo, en mi altruismo y caridad la dejaría desquitarse conmigo y luego marcharse tan campante moviendo las caderas con esa suave cadencia suya que me hacía morir de placer. Tenso y satisfecho de mi mismo, me incliné para salvar la distancia que impedía que nuestros labios se tocasen, el aliento cálido salía errático y desacompasado mientras allí, casi sobre mí, con su cuerpo exquisito tan cerca exhibiendo lúbrica el desfiladero lleno de secretos que era el canal entre sus pechos, me esperaba, me necesitaba, y sorprendido como ninguno empecé a plantearme la idea de que, tal vez ella sentía una necesidad aún mas urgente de contacto físico que yo. La delataba aquel brillo enfebrecido que dejaba apenas entreverse a causa de las densas pestañas oscuras. Parpadeé apretando algo más fuerte mis manos alrededor de su rostro, ella alzó sus ardientes pupilas oscuras hacía mí, atravesándome y confirmando mis sospechas. Sonreí y ella se sonrojó todavía más, una gota de sudor bajó suave por su faz, dejando una marca húmeda, que seguí con mi lengua sin pudor, ella tensa ante aquel contacto desinhibido soltó un respingo y estiró el cuello en una muda invitación a que lo recorriese, no obstante había algo que quería hacer antes que eso, un deseo aún más oculto que el de avasallar su piel con mis dientes, un deseo que había quedado insatisfecho hacía unos tres días, a causa de mi enfermedad.

Me aparté un tanto de ella, que me miraba confusa y extremadamente ruborizada, bajó la vista a la colcha y se sentó sobre las mantas como una muñeca rota, una delicada y belicosa muñeca rota.

-Yo…lo siento si, no sé tal vez –empezó a hablar atropelladamente, yo la detuve.

-Miwako –susurré acercándome, quedando a horcajadas sobre ella que sabiendo mis intenciones se había dejado guiar, intenté mantener el control, -no me he olvidado hmm –finalicé acercándome y tocando sus labios con los míos.

Fue glorioso y breve, recuerdo perfectamente durante ese delicioso contacto deseé permanecer perdido en el paraíso, quería seguir sintiéndome así por mucho tiempo.

Sentí los brazos de Miwako en torno a mi cuello cuando ella, como una consumada experta en el arte de hacerme enloquecer mordió mi labio inferior, azuzándome o más bien haciéndome despertar del trance que me había provocado aquel contacto con ella, sin ningún tipo de factor que lo alterase. Complacido por la reacción de ella y aún sin fundirme con su dulce boca, repasé con mi lengua viperina sus labios entreteniéndome, mortificándola apartando ligeramente aquel músculo placentero cada vez que ella intentaba atraparlo con sus dientes. Su olor estaba calado hasta el fondo de mis huesos, sentía a Miwako latir dentro de mí, devorándome con su indómito fuego femenino, torturándome y subyugándome haciendo que todo mi cuerpo clamase por hacerla mía para siempre, tocarla, sentirla, saborearla y hundirme en el sutil perfume de su cabello era lo único en lo que mi mente primitiva pensaba, y también lo que mi corazón más deseaba, porque nada más lejos de lo real…yo la amaba, con todo mi corazón con toda mi alma o como narices se diga. Mil y un palabras pueden buscarse para expresar todo lo que yo la anhelaba, pero igual de cierto es que en palabras se queda todo ello, solo la acción representaba lo que realmente queremos, una caricia un beso pueden significarlo todo o por el contrario no significar nada.

Y entonces cuando me disponía tomar su boca desatando toda la tensión acumulada durante la batalle de lenguas dos golpes rápidos en la puerta me hicieron ponerme rígido, Miwako al estar sobre mí y al yo envararme resbaló y cayó al suelo de bruces produciendo un golpe seco. Parpadeó confundida y se levantó frotándose el trasero aún ruborizada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunté levantándome y estrechándola contra mí, -Siento haberme levantado tan de repente pero creo que hay alguien en la puerta.

-Esa es la excusa más tonta que he oído nunca –dijo, yo al principio me asusté de que dijera eso.

¡Mierda! ¿Es que acaso no se había percatado de que deseaba besarla más que nada en el mundo?

Sin embargo cuando alcé su barbilla pude apreciar mofa en sus ojos.

-Eres mala hmm –susurré inclinándome de nuevo para besarla.

Otra vez los jodidos golpes en la puerta.

Miwako soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Ve a abrir anda, que si no nunca podré besarte como dios manda –comentó tímidamente mordiéndose el pulgar.

Oh mierda….

¡Maldito sea mil veces el que cojones hubiera llamado a la mil veces mal parida puerta!

-¡Ya voy Hmm! –mascullé hastiado cuando los golpes nerviosos volvieron a repicar en la puerta.

Cuando me dirigía hacia allí me imaginé encontrarme a allí a cualquier persona del mundo, incluso al mismísimo presidente Barack Obama que a ella.

-¡Dei! –chilló con efusividad y momentos después su dulzón aroma se filtró en mi nariz como hacía años.

-Podrías haberme avisado hmm –resoplé deshaciéndome de su abrazo.

-¡Oh vamos! Nunca me ha hecho falta avisarte –dijo risueña abriendo y cerrando sus ojos azules.

-Genbaku, ¿Quién era? –preguntó Miwako acercándose hasta la puerta y quedándose estática ante la visión de la mujer sobre mi cuello.

-¡Oh pero que monada! ¿Es tu novia? –y se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

Ella me miró frunciendo el ceño.

Carraspeé.

-Miwako…te presento a mi madre.

Y sentí que firmaba mi sentencia de muerte.

0

0

0

-Tu madre es interesante –murmuró ella sobre mi pecho, a la vez que trazaba pequeños círculos concéntricos con su dedo índice sobre el dorso de mi mano, la cual descansaba con laxitud sobre su cadera.

Intenté centrarme en la conversación.

-Es una pesada…hmm, siento si te ha hecho sentir incómoda.

Miwako soltó una breve risita.

-En absoluto –comentó y me besó el cuello. Un desagradable apretón estrechó mi corazón.

Tragué saliva.

-Deidara… ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó incorporándose y ¡Maldición! Tan echada sobre mí aplastaba sus pechos contra mi torso haciendo que esta vez sintiese una "ligera" incomodidad en mi entrepierna. Me sentí patético.

-No…estoy bien hmm, es solo que tu cercanía me turba –comenté en voz baja, mirándola y sintiendo ganas de sonreír cuando al escuchar mi comentario se ruborizó y apartó la vista enseguida.

Me dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Tonto –susurró haciendo un puchero.

Sonreí ante su sonrojo, me incliné y justo cuando nos íbamos a besar….

-Vaya…quien lo diría –la voz de Sasori hizo que se me retorcieran las tripas, que el ardor de la vergüenza me devorase y que mis instintos asesinos llegasen a su cenit. Maldito capullo… ¿¡Como cojones había entrado sin que yo escuchase la jodida puerta chirriar? Tenía algo de ninja el muy hijo de p….

-¡Maldito Sasori Hmm! –rechiné los dientes y apreté los puños.

Miwako soltó un respingo de sorpresa y volvió a ruborizarse.

El rostro de danna era toda una mueca burlona.

-¿Molesto la sesión de sexo? ¿O acaso no habíais llegado todavía?

-Como no te largues ahora mismo te mato, ¿me oyes? ¡Te mato! –vociferé estrellándome contra el apretando con fuerza el cuello de la camisa.

-Sasori estas vez te has pasado –comentó mi princesa frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-¿Y ahora que he echo? El sexo es bueno para la salud –se defendió el pelirrojo con una expresión de inocencia tan rastrera que sentí ganas de patearle la cabeza.

-El sexo sería bueno si nos dejaras ponerlo en práctica –dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

Juró que en ese momento fui completa e idiotamente feliz.

El mundo pareció congelarse cuando aquella confesión tan a la ligera, tan natural y pura como respirar surgió de sus labios, de su cuerpo de sus deseos hacia mí…algo me abrasó las venas, me coloreó el rostro y me hizo soltar la camisa de danna, al cual todavía no había mirado, pues mis pupilas estaban mirando a Miwako…_devorándola, _saboreándola estrechamente.

Y entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, vaciló y finalmente su puso roja como un tomate, más colorada de lo que jamás hubiese creído posible en una persona que no fuera a morir en breve….

Pero… ¡Joder! Estaba tan mona así toda coloradita.

-Yo…esto, lo siento pero no pensaba lo que decía… -se trabó mirándonos alternativamente a danna y a mí, tragué saliva, pues no podía apartar la mirada de su cara, cuyo rubor hacía aumentar exponencialmente mi dolor en la entrepierna.

Sasori carraspeó interrumpiendo mis divagaciones acerca del encanto que mi chica exudaba, y muy a regañadientes me volví hacia él.

Su rostro aniñado estaba descompuesto…de vergüenza, casi tan rojo como su cabello, no pude evitar lo que sucedió a continuación.

-Creo que me he pasado un poco –dijo al fin suspirando, -de todas formas venía a avisaros, la madre de Miwa va a venir a recogerla dentro de una hora, así que…

-¿Qué mi madre va a venir a recogerme? –preguntó confusa.

Sasori sonrió.

-Si, la he dicho que estabas aquí con unos amigos…y amigas –dijo mirándome a mi, yo entrecerré los ojos de forma peligrosa…aún tenía los puños apretados, podía partirle la mandíbula como se pasara un pelo, -de todas maneras parecía especialmente interesada en conocerme, ¿Qué le has contado de mí?

-Vaya con mamá…es toda una cotilla –se lamentó entre suspiros.

-¿A mi no quiere conocerme? –pregunté cruzándome de brazos algo ofendido.

Miwako torció ligeramente la cabeza, en un gesto de total inocencia, sus ojos brillaron.

-De ti también la he hablado…, no obstante esta mujer no anda muy bien dotada de intuición femenina, así que supongo que lo ha tergiversado todo –sonrió y miró a Sasori, -Le va a dar un patatús cuando te vea…adora los chicos pelirrojos.

Sasori soltó una carcajada.

-Pues si es la mitad de atractiva que tú tal vez intente algo indecente… -comentó risueño.

-¡Oye que es mi madre! –saltó ella soltando haciendo un mohín.

-En cualquier caso será mejor que llamemos a Konan para evitar que tu querida madre nos tome por pervertidos en potencia.

-Tú ya lo eres, _querido _–acepté y avancé unos pasos para llegar hasta Miwako, atisbé la mueca de disgusto de danna ante mi apelativo.

-Recordad…una hora –comentó él y desapareció en la cocina.

La miré…estaba nerviosa y temblaba, así que procedí con suavidad, acaricié su pelo, perfilé su cara con mi dedo índice y por último la estreché levemente contra mí.

Ella correspondió a mi abrazo, apretando el lazo entorno a mi cintura.

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas se mi novia?

-¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? –preguntó.

-Supongo que si…hmm, eres la primera chica que me gusta por algo más que el exterior.

Ella se puso tensa, se separó un tanto y me miró a los ojos, luego sonrió con atrevimiento y dando unos pasos hacia atrás torció levemente el cuello, en un gesto calculado expresamente para hacer que la boca se me llenase de saliva.

-Así que… ¿Mi cuerpo no te interesa? –preguntó coqueta, y juro por lo más sagrado que la mandíbula se me descolgó y un mareo esporádico me hizo dar un paso atrás.

Fuego.

Eso es lo que había sentido por todo mi cuerpo…y cuando digo todo, incluyo también esa parte.

Tragué saliva e intenté que de mi boca surgiese algo con un mínimo de coherencia.

-Pues…tu cuerpo lo que es tu cuerpo, me encanta hmm –comenté rascándome la nuca, luego la miré, -sería estúpido por mi parte negar que tu cuerpo me atrae, no obstante, tu forma de ser es interesante y es lo que realmente me ha hecho molestarme en conocerte algo más.

-¿Algo más? –Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, -Te refieres a conocerme algo mejor que a Inori la putilla, ¿no? –agregó echándome los brazos al cuello.

¿Celosa?

Era poco probable que Miwako se sintiera así respecto a Inori, no obstante se lo aclaré al instante.

-Tu eres superior en todos los aspectos –le di un beso en la frente.

-¿De verdad?

-Si…hmm, puede que suene estúpido o a tópico más bien…pero eres diferente –susurré con suavidad perfilando el borde de su labio inferior, que tembló ante mi tacto, -hay algo…en tus ojos que me estremece, que me llega hasta dentro, no se muy bien como explicarlo con claridad.

Miwako me miraba, extasiada, perdida sus enormes ojos castaños estaban colmados de lágrimas, sonreí y ella enterró su cara en mi pecho.

-Eso es muy bonito…gracias –susurró frotando su faz contra mí.

-Es la verdad.

-Te quiero –susurró.

Yo continué acariciándola el pelo y aspirando el tenue olor que desprendía en silencio, no me preocupó que Sasori hubiese escuchado algo de lo que le había dicho, me traía sin cuidado, porque nunca antes había dicho una verdad tan cierta como aquella.

"Te quiero"

Y no hay nada más verdadero que eso.

0

0

0

-Sinceramente Deidara, creo que "deberías" terminarlo –Miwako se paseó alrededor de mi inacabada escultura mientras hablaba, y como es normal, no aparté la vista de ella en ningún momento.

-Necesito inspirarme en algo que no sea esta jodida habitación llena de polvo.

-¿Polvo? –preguntó deslizando un dedo por encima de la estantería dónde reposaban los botes de pintura acrílica. –Yo creo que no esta tan sucio.

Yo enarqué una ceja.

-Eso es porque Hiromi limpió hace un par de días.

-¿Hiromi? –preguntó súbitamente interesada.

-La hermana mayor de danna –dije solamente, ella sonrió.

-Bien, bien, -suspiró y tomo un libro en sus manos, lo abrió durante un momento…y frunció el ceño, yo me acerqué a ella, intrigado por su interés en aquel viejo libro.

-Miguel Ángel…sin duda uno de mis artistas preferidos.

Yo enarqué una ceja y bufé.

-¿Qué tiene de artístico eso? –inquirí señalando al David.

Miwako caviló unos instantes.

-Me parece muy estético y equilibrado, la desnudez siempre fue uno de las principales fuentes de inspiración de él –comentó repasando los contornos de la escultura con su afilada uña.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo…algo perverso. Sonreí y le lancé una sutil mirada, iba a ser complicado abordar el tema, pero tal vez, si procedía con cuidado, podría convencerla y conseguir matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Inspiración y a _ella_.

-Desnudez… -comenté mirándola fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Si… -fue a decir algo más pero se quedó paralizada, observándome y respirando algo agitada, se apartó un tanto de mí, sonrió intentando aparentar ligereza sin conseguirlo, -¿Note gusta Miguel Ángel, Deidara? –preguntó.

Me llevé la mano al mentó y fingí pensar durante unos instantes.

-Tal vez me agradaría más si en lugar de hombres fueran mujeres –acepté.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como no… -comentó ahogando una pequeña risa, -Aunque supongo que todo el arte se enlaza de una u otra forma con el amor, el gusto personal y el sexo.

-Eso no te lo discuto hmm –sonreí, y me acerqué un paso a ella, deliberadamente, con sensualidad y controlando en todo momento mi expresión. La escuché tragar saliva, no obstante no se apartó, es más, complacido observé que avanzaba hacia mí.

-Si, y a propósito de esto… ¿sabías que Miguel Ángel era gay? –la distancia entre nosotros desapareció por completo, estaba apoyada en mi, mirándome a los ojos con su cuello estirado a causa de la diferencia de altura. El aire se había vuelto espeso y abrasador, sentí mi respiración pesada y costosa, así como apreciaba con el doble de fuerza el olor de ella. Noté la presión aumentar en los pantalones y me asusté, estando tan cerca como estaba de mí seguramente notaría mi erección, no obstante no podría estar seguro de este último hecho, pues conociendo la inocencia de Miwako, se habría apartado ruborizada y temblorosa…_pero, _sus ojos quemaban como brasas encendidas su respiración estaba casi tan agitada como la mía y se apretaba más cerca contra mí de lo que nunca había estado.

-Era de esperar hmm –susurré acortando el hueco entre nuestras caras hasta dar con sus labios.

Luego, con voz suave y espesa, habló contra mi boca, sedienta y sensual, haciéndome dudar de su inocencia.

-Decían que Miguel Ángel se acostaba con los hombres a los que esculpía.

El fuego en mi cuerpo llameó, avivado por su evidente insinuación.

-¿Y que me estas sugiriendo Miwako? –pregunté antes de devorar sus labios.

La tensión sexual acumulada incendió nuestro beso, y por primera vez probé el sabor de su boca, me sumergí de lleno en una danza violenta y salvaje, afrodisíaca y turbadora que noqueó todos mis sentidos y nubló mi razón, solo existía ella, su boca y su cuerpo, el cual se había soldado al mío como nos hubiesen forzado juntos.

Acaricié todas y cada una de sus curvas, anhelante y hambriento de ella como nunca antes me había sentido, el tiempo se evaporó y una vez más solo estábamos ella y yo, como si no hubiese mañana, como si nunca hubiera habido existido antes de estar con ella, el futuro no importaba, no al menos mientras durase aquel beso llena de lúbrica necesidad.

Pero al fin, con un sonoro jadeo por mi parte conseguí despertar de aquel sueño, de aquella vorágine de placer en que se había convertido mi existencia, pues era con Miwako con la única mujer con la que había experimentado lar ardiente candidez del amor.

Turbados y algo avergonzados, nos separamos, yo me tambaleé hacia atrás cayendo sobre una de las sillas de felpa pensativo.

Ella permaneció delante de mí, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y las manos temblorosas, sonrió ligeramente sonrojada y muy lentamente se quitó la chaqueta.

-Miwako… -empecé a decir, incomodado por su silencio.

Ella sonrió levemente y preguntó.

-¿Terminarás la escultura ahora?

Yo fruncí el ceño.

-Tal vez…hmm, creo haberte dicho que no se como terminar de definirla.

-Esa respuesta no me vale.

Cavilé su respuesta durante unos instantes, con la mirada clavada en el suelo del cuarto, con la brisa veraniega entrando por la ventana y el irritante trino de los pájaros entrando por el ventanuco de madera. Fue entonces cuando até cabos, mis neuronas emprendieron de nuevo su trabajo y yo, comprendí al fin el motivo por el cual ella se había empeñado en llamar a todo aquello…"inspiración". O tal vez…"motivar mi inspiración".

-¿Es esto una estratagema para acercarte a mi? –inquirí en voz baja y dándole a mi voz un tinte peligroso.

Ella sonrió

Yo permanecí a la espera.

-Creo que necesitas _algo_ más que _**esto**_ Deidara –comentó en voz baja.

¿Más inspiración? ¿A que se refería con aquello…? Mientras divagaba sin perder detalle de sus movimientos sus manos alcanzaron un tirante de su camiseta, haciéndolo caer sobre su hombro bronceado, después, muy lentamente la mano de ella tomó el otro tirante dejándolo caer hasta el codo y… ¡Se estaba desnudando! _Para mí_.

¡Oh joder!

Me mordí la parte interna del labio con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar a la vez que un oscuro y delirante placer tomaba el control de mi cuerpo, sin dejar de mirar con los ojos enfebrecidos, cayó el otro tirante, deslizó la camisa hacia abajo y al fin pude apreciar el sujetador de un tono canela oscuro, no obstante no fue el color del sostén lo que me hizo aumentar mi atención, si no la sublime redondez de sus pechos provocó que los ojos se me salieran de las órbitas y la boca se me secase.

Con delicadeza, acarició la suave tela y la desabrochó, dándose la vuelta con lentitud negándome la visión definitiva de sus pechos desnudos, la dureza en mis pantalones prevaleció durante aquel lapso de tiempo, no obstante fue cuando pude apreciar por fin la prenda color canela en el suelo, su espalda morena, moteada con infinidad de pequeñas pecas cuando el deseo se transformó en dolor.

-Ahora si puedes terminar la escultura…-susurró con timidez.

Yo sonreí y me levanté con algo de esfuerzo con mano temblorosa acaricié la piel bronceada de su espalda notando como suspiraba cuando entró en contacto conmigo, entonces la estreché por detrás, poniendo mucho cuidado en no rozar sus pechos desnudos.

Ella soltó un respingo cuando yo, con delicadeza, coloqué mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, junto a la clavícula.

Cerré los ojos y aspiré su olor.

-Eres hermosa –y nada más.

0

0

0

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
